Shimen!
by Mayu Miname
Summary: La leyenda de que los shamanes temian se cumple el angel del amor apocalitsisdiclo se involucra con la persona menos indicada en la leyenda YohXOcc,LenXOcc,LyzXOc,HoroXOc solo pued salvar el angel de Luz y oscuridad de la destruccion...es un crosover post
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo1: La extraña chica del cementerio

Desde la muerte de Hao, los shamanes descansan en la casa de los Asakura donde ese día Anna se había ido de la casa, por que el compromiso de matrimonio que tenía con Yoh había sido anulado por parte de los papas de Yoh.

- Uuuuh….Annita te he dicho que yo no tengo nada que ver con TT eso del matrimonio – atado el chico en un árbol con cadenas.

- Me da igual trata de salir de ahí…¬¬ y adiós – dijo la rubia saliendo de la casa y dirigiendo a la salida de la casa.

- Amo Yoh, esta usted bien – decía el espíritu apareciendo al lado de Yoh.

- Amidamaru ayúdame por favor!!!! o.O - decía el chico moviéndose de un lado a otro para desatarse.

- Yoh…creo que Anna estaba molesta - decía el chico de pelo azul saliendo con una marca de una mano y quemado.  
- Horohoro que te paso? jiji- dijo Yoh riendo con su típica risa.

* * *

Flash Back

- Muy buenos días Kiari - decía el Ainu mientras ponía el brazo alrededor de la pelirroja.

- Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me gusta que pongas tu brazo alrededor mío, Chiriri hazlo lo que tienes que hacer ¬¬ – dijo la pelirroja abriendo un libro.

- Aaaaah!!!! Kiari podríamos arreglar esto mejor, aaaaah!!!! – sufriendo una descarga el Ainu – Creo…que debería conseguirme una novia n.nu, uuff…- suspirando – O.o Anna se acerca creo que la voy a saludar…ola Anna )

La rubia cuando vio al Ainu, se le pusieron los ojos rojos como drácula, y saliendo colmillos de la boca.

Chibis: Esto sucedió en Ouran cuando Honney estaba comiendo pasteles con su conejito y se volvió maniático, se imaginan a un conejo que le salga colmillo y lo tierno que es Honney…¬¬u …Bueno seguimos con la historia)

- Aaaaah!!! Anna que te ocurre?! por que estas tan enojada, Aaaaah!!! – sufriendo la superhiper bofetada de Anna.

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

- Y eso fue lo que paso T.T - dijo el Ainu con cascadita.

Yoh se quedo pensando, por lo que había dicho Horohoro en verdad Anna estaba triste por que no se iba a casar con él. Bueno pero algún día un chica bonita y cariñosa se fijaría en él, no es que Anna no fuera bonita pero….

Yoh se quedo pensando…..hasta que las cadenas se desataron por arte de magia, el ainu e Yoh se quedaron O.o marcando ocupado.

- Que hacen ahí vagos...no saben que hoy comienzan las clases!!! – decía Len con su típica cara fría.

- Len!!!!!!!! xD espérame – decía la chica tirándose encima de el chico.

- Aaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!! Maya te he dicho que no te tires encima mío ///// - dice Len ruborizado.

- Yoh, creo que el enano esta aprendiendo amar - decía el ainu acercándose a Yoh y sonriendo muy pícaro.

- A quien le dices enano?! Estúpido que esta desesperado, por encontrar a una novia…!!!! - decía Len sacando su cuchilla y apuntando a Horohoro

- Cállate yo si tengo novia verdad Kiari - dijo el Ainu esperanzado con ojos de cachorro.

- Ni lo sueñes - dijo la pelirroja apareciendo y caminando al pasillo para salir de la casa.

* * *

**---Yoh:**

Era la primera vez que veía a Horohoro tan destruido jiji, bueno no era mucha cosa. Ahí esta Manta.

- Oola!! Manta – dije yo con mi sonrisa típica, note que Manta le molestaba algo pero no sabía que era hasta que el empezó hablar.

- Yoh has escuchado los rumores que dicen? – decía el chiquitín leyendo un diccionario. – Que una chica que se pone a cantar en el cementerio y siempre ella le da una paliza a los que la quieren tocar – decía Manta muy serio.

- Con que una chica, Hmmmm…creo que voy a ir hoy al cementerio para saber que tan fuerte es jiji - dije pero justo me choque con un poste por no ver bien – Auch.

- Yoh, estas bien?! No te lastimaste? – me dijo me amigo

- Si estoy bien creo, que soy muy distraído….

Por un momento que estaba ahí sentí la presencia de Hao, y trate de ver donde provenía, Manta me siguió al lado mío hasta que llegue al cementerio que me encontré primera vez con Manta y Amidamaru pero, cuando llegamos ya se había desvanecido.

- Amo Yoh, esa presencia era igual a la de Hao - me dijo Amidamaru muy serio.

- Yoh, tu crees que Hao este vivo? - me dijo Manta asustado.

- No creo, capaz que por la entrada a clase estamos muy nervioso - dije sonriendo.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! Estamos muy tarde ya tocaron para entrar apúrate O.o – me dijo gritando muy fuerte, corriendo yo lo tuve que seguir aunque no tenía muchas ganas de entrar al colegio.

- Señor Asakura, otra vez llegó tarde se quedara hasta las 8 de la noche estudiando!!! – me dijo el director enojado. – Pero usted señor Oyamada vaya a clase, en cuando usted va limpiar todo el instituto hasta quede todo brillante, y ahí se podrá ir.

Vaya en que lió me metí este señor es peor que Anna n.nu , aunque quisiera saber que hace ahora ella. Después de limpiar los 10 pisos del instituto Onan, regresaba para la casa hasta que.

Me quede mirando la entrada hasta que escucho algo.

- Fuwa Fuwa Kururiii …..Omoshi nosete – cantando un voz.

Entré al cementerio y me dirigía donde cantaba, subí la escalera y ahí estaba ella cantando alrededor de 5 espíritus de distintos colores rosa, rojo, azul, verde, amarillo giraban en torno a ella, pude ver que estaba con un vestido blanco que llegaba hasta las rodillas estaba descalza sus pies, su pelo era hasta los hombros, sus ojos brillaban con las estrellas y sus labios eran 2 cerezas, su piel era blanca un poco tostada y el viento movía al compás su vestido y su pelo. Cuando ella se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando, me sonrió con mucha dulzura. Pude ver sus ojos eran cafés pero brillaban con la noche, trate de acercarme y ella se alejo, no sabía si era un juego pero me volví acercar y ella retrocedía hasta que ella quedo hasta la punta donde se terminaba, la chica me miraba con curiosidad y sonreía.

- Aquí se termina el camino - le dije avanzando hacia ella – me han dicho que tú le das una paliza a los que te quieren tocar veré cuan fuerte eres…

Ella me miro un poco extrañada pero, después cerró los ojos y tirándose para atrás para caer, no pude alcanzar para sostenerla a ella pero me asomé y ahí estaba la chica parada en una tumba con los dos pies y reía, me hizo un señal que fuera y me tiró una lata para provocarme. Yo tomé que aceptaba mi reto entonces.

- Amidamaru concédeme tu alma, fusión alma! – haciendo la fusión de alma, la chica me quedo mirando con admiración me aplaudía yo no entendí eso, pero me tire y quedé encima de otra tumba al frente de ella.

* * *

Así comenzó el reto que le había echo a la chica, ella salio y empezó a saltar encima de las tumbas y el chico la seguía, la chica era muy rápida dejaba al chico atrás que por un momento vio la chica se detuvo por que ya nadie la seguía. Miro a su alrededor y no veía al chico, ella miro para todos lados hasta que escucho que alguien se acercaba, dio una patada para atrás y el chico salio impactando contra una tumba.

Ella se acerco, el chico tenía los ojos cerrados, toco con su mano la cara del chico después se alejo por si era una trampa pero no hubo reacción, confiada se acercó y sentó para verlo bien, acarició su pelo, acerco su mano hacía los audífonos que tenía en la cabeza estaba un poco difícil hasta que lo consiguió y se los puso.

Yoh la agarro en ese momento de la espalda mientras ella se había confiado que él estaba inconsciente, la chica se trataba de safar de él, pero tan fuerte que la tenía no podía hasta que…

- Suéltame de una vez!! – dijo la chica enojada tratando de salir de los brazos de Yoh.

- No, hasta que me digas cual es tu nombre…y por qué atacas a la gente cuando se acerca ti?! – decía el chico mientras la sentó y la tenía alrededor sus brazos sobre ella.

- No te pienso decir mi nombre solo te voy a responder la otra, la gente que viene para acá raya las tumbas, mas encima tratan de tocarme unos viejos verdes, obviamente que me tengo que defender no crees!? – dijo la chica bajando su brazo y usando su codo le pegó en el estomago donde al instante el chico la soltó.

- Nos veremos pronto Yoh Asakura, gracias por el obsequio! – dijo ella moviendo a Haruzame de un lado a otro y desapareciendo al instante.

- Oye... devuélveme a Haruzame!! – dijo el chico molesto. – Mierda se me escapó o . Amidamaru que pasa- dijo el chico girando se hacia su espíritu.

- La velocidad y las técnicas que usaba esa chica eran iguales a un samurai y la forma de saltar hacía abajo era de un ninja – decía el samurai serio y enojado por lo que había echo la chica.

- Aaaaah!! Como nos vamos a defender cuando alguien nos ataque!! ToT Seré presa fácil!! – dijo Yoh con cascadita.

El chico volvió para su casa y ahí estaban todos sus amigos serios, pensativos no se escuchaba nada en la casa, solo el canto de los grillos.

- Supieron que hay una chica de vestido blanco que ataca a los jóvenes que maltratan a los niños o a los perros…- dijo Len cerrando los ojos y sentado cruzando las piernas.

- Tú piensas en una chica, eres un tonto!! u - dijo Maya, pegando una patada a Len.

- Eres tonta o te haces ¬¬ todavía sigues molesta por lo que me hizo Megu – decía el chico levantándose su pelo

- Obviamente que voy a estar enojada, tú eres mi prometido y no permitiré que nadie se acerque a ti – saliendo, corriendo y llorando.

Toda la gente que estaba ahí miraron a Len muy feo, que el chico se sintió observado en especial por Kiari, que Maya es como su hermana o algo así, no permite que le haga sufrir entonces, hizo que su espíritus acompañante, Chiriri, que era de su palma le ordenó con señalar con el dedo al chico que le hiciera una descarga.

- Tu me das una descarga y descuartizo a esa cucaracha - dijo Len muy enojado sacando su cuchilla y poniendo la en la cara de la pelirroja

- Nadie ataca a mi huerita – dijo Horohoro muy enojado al ver que su prometida estaba en problema.

- No te metas chango ¬¬ este asunto es de grandes, no de niño – dijo la pelirroja muy enojada y parándose de la mesa.

El ainu quedo perplejo por lo que le dijo la pelirroja que todos los que estaban presente dejaron a Yoh solo comiendo

- Jiji……dah no es muy agradable comer si tus amigos están enojados con todos ellos - dijo el chico sentándose en el pasillo.

Se puso a recordar a la chica, su pelo, su cara, la forma que ella le acarició el pelo y le pasó la mano en la cara muy dulce como si quisiera que ella la hubiera besado… "Su cuerpo que lo tuve por un momento era muy bello……..pero se llevo a Haruzame, es una chica muy buena por que no tiene un corazón malo es como si quisiera protección…Pero lo que me quedó en duda, por qué habían 5 espíritus que la rodeaban y mas encima su presencia era igual a la de Hao pero mas grande…"

* * *

Chibis: Se imaginan por que había 5 espíritus alrededor de ella, en el próximo capitulo sabremos quien es ella y por que se llevo a Haruzame y sabremos que fue lo que hizo Len para hacer enojar así a Maya …..todo se sabrá en el capitulo: La espada nueva y la chicas?...aunque todo esto espero que el primer capitulo les haya gustado pueden opinar si esta bueno o en que debo mejorar hx 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo: La espada nueva y la chicas?

En la mañana todo estaba muy callado todos habían ido a sus respectivos institutos.

Len estaba un poco preocupado por que en toda la mañana Maya no le había dirigido la palabra y no salto encima de el , que eso para el era un alivio.

**-----------Len:**

No se, si Maya todavía sigue enojada por que deje que Megu estuviera todo el día al lado mió y que siempre me diga ¡Príncipe Len! Y que Kiari este tan molestosa por que la hice enfadar. Aunque pienso que por una parte me gusta que Maya se tire encima mió siempre lo ha hecho cuando éramos niños …..Pero era yo quien la perseguía ¬¬u Bah que estoy diciendo… Auch!.

Ten mas cuidado Cucaracha- Dije molesto , pero cuando subí la mirada era una chica descalza con un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas y presentí una gran energía espiritual dentro de ella. Ella no me miro solo salto y desapareció creo que era esa chica la que canta en el cementerio. O.o me estoy quedando atrás tengo que apurarme tengo que llegar porque mi Padre nunca perdonaría que llegara tarde.

Maya espérameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!- Que acabo de decir, porque siento mis mejillas caliente y me siento tan mareado, me caí y levante la vista era Maya quien estaba frente a mi cara con su rostro y apoyando su frente con la mía no pude evitar acariciar su rostro con mi mano, ella es muy bella ahora tengo ganas de besarla…..

Mientras Len se daba un beso con Maya en medio de la calle, Yoh caminaba donde estaba su amigo Manta.

Oye Yoh es mi imaginación pero…no tienes tus audífonos- dijo el enano percatando se que Yoh no se veía Yoh

Aggggh!!!! o también me quito mis audífonos esa chica no le falta con quitarme a Haruzame tenía que ser mi música- Decía el chico con ToT

Ah…te tengo buenas noticias la chica del cementerio se llama Miyu Miname, ella me salvo hoy mientras te esperaba …..yo estaba- contando su historia ¬¬

Flash Back

Uuuuuf…Yoh se demora mucho…..aunque es muy normal el es un flojo.- Dijo Manta esperando a su amigo.

Oye enano, en el instituto dicen que tu eres muy listo….- Dijo un hombre con lentes oscuros y con un pésimo peinado peor que Riu ¬¬º

Si por que??.- Dijo el chico asustado ToTu

Porque si no me ayudas te voy golpear hasta que me aburra me entendiste – Sosteniendo al chico de la camisa y levantando.

Aaaaah!!! o déjenme- Decía el chico Lloriqueando ¬¬ Chibis: Que mamon)

Oigan estupidos…..porque no dejan al enano mejor.- Apareciendo la chica con los audífonos de Yoh y Haruzame.

¿Quién te crees que eres mocosa? – Dijo el tipo acercando se a la joven – Aunque a decir verdad eres muy linda no crees que tu y yo podremos ser algo mas- Dijo el tipo agarrando el rostro a la Joven.

Déjame pensarlo no!!!- Usando Haruzame y dando en las partes de los hombres – Y tu eres muy viejo, eres un pervertido – Haciendo un mortal y dando una patada en la cara.

Eres un hija de…… esto no se quedara así te espero a las 3 en mi instituto Onan no faltes si acaso eres un gallina- Dijo el hombre saliendo de lugar.

Creo que le di una golpiza no crees?? – Dijo la chica sonriendo a Manta – No te preocupes por mi si es que lo que estas pensando yo se me cuidar sola ….ah tu debes ser Manta Oyamada dile a tu amigo Yoh que hoy le devuelvo sus cosas y que no se enoje sip – Caminando hacia un calle.

Oye…- Dijo Manta - ¿ Dime cual es tu nombre?

Mi nombre es Miyu Miname- Dijo la chica desapareciendo en el instantenté.

Flash Back

El chico con el espíritu se quedaron mirando al enano con cara de asombrado. O.o

Yoh…que es lo que pasa ¬¬ es como si ella te conociera mucho no crees???- dijo Manta moviendo de un lado a otro su brazo.

Ahh…que me dijiste algo Manta- Dijo el chico distraido como siempre ¬¬u

Chibis: Yoh si es distraido pero es tan lindo aaaaah p

En el instituto Onan estaba cerrada las puertas pero a las 2:30 se abría, la chica entro muy tranquila al recinto todo el mundo la miraba con cara de admiración de p , de rara la chica no le importaba empezó a subir la escalera y se encontró con Yoh.

Que haces aquí – Dijo el chico parando se de su lugar y limpiando se por estar sentado.

Me estuviste esperando verdad Yoh??- Dijo la chica un poco seria – No tengo tiempo para tus discursos devuelve me a Haruzame y mis audífonos….tengo un asunto pendiente con un Tarao que trato de hacerle daño a Manta

O.o como supiste que te iba a decir eso- Dijo el chico atonito

Es un poco fácil ah y no me sigas estas cosas no te corresponde y no te preocupes por mi yo voy a estar bien. – Dijo la chica caminando hacia arriba pero justo Yoh le tomo la mano.

No pienso dejar que vayas sola por que también este asunto me concierte.- dijo Yoh muy serio

**----------------Miyu**

Porque Yoh estas insistente, esta pelea es mía no de el!!!! o me da rabia pero al igual que es muy lindo….esperen un segundo que estoy diciendo pero porque me pongo roja, ah se me acorta la respiración Aaaaah…….lo miro mucho creo que tengo ganas de Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!- Empujando a Yoh y saliendo corriendo para arriba para terminar todo esto.

Subo hasta al final y ahí estaba el Tarao y con sus amigos…ahora será mas fácil vencerlo voy a usar un poco de mi poder y con esto esta bien, haciendo movimientos con mis manos y dando un combo Jojojo técnica especial puño de Shamon..Los derrote!!!. n.n

No contaban como mi astucia

Cuidado Miyu- Me dijo Yoh……no sabía por que lo decía pero en el momento que el tipo me iba hacer un herida en el brazo vi. a Manta y va directo un poso muy estrecho que tiene agua…. Auch me corto el desgraciado….

Miserable…no te dijo tu mama que no debes jugar con cosas afiladas!!!- Le dije dando una patada y impactando contra la pared con sus amigos …..

Ahora me dirijo donde esta Yoh.

Toma, aquí esta tu espada y tus audífonos y no me moleste mas ¬¬ entendiste- Le dije bajando la escalera pero el me seguía …..no se cansa, baje las escalera mas rápido pero el igual me seguía, ya ahora empecé a bajar la escalera saltando pero igual me sigue!!!!! o abúrrete, y ahora corría saltaba las paredes pero el igual me sigue que es lo que quiere!!!!.

**---------------Yoh:**

Esta chica cree que me voy a quedar atrás pero no, en la pelea que ella tenía pude que en sus ojos cambiaban a un tono rosa…y que su rostro asustada.

Además esa energía expulsaba muy fuerte ella no es un shaman común, y porque me dijo que no me preocupara.

Estoy seguro que algo va hacer, pero porque la sigo a ella ….¬¬u me pregunto si lo que paso en la pelea tiene que ver algo con Manta.

Creo que se detiene veo que hay mucha gente alrededor de ese lugar que habrá pasado?

Chibis: Nuestro personajes se encuentra en un dilema …todo miran a su alrededor..

Toc Toc-

AaAAAAAAH. Shiori que haces aquí!!! O.o creí que ibas a estar ocupada con la tarea ¡!

Creiste que con eso me ibas a distraer todavía no se me olvida o tu paliza por ser ignorante que son 5 elementos no cuatro!!!! dando un golpe con un martillo a la .pobre escritora'

Ayúdenme TToTT ..o si no ..no sigo con el fic!!!

Eso si que no te lo tolero tu deber con escritora es escribir el fic para que todos te puedan entender jalando los pobres cachetes de la pobre y amada escritora

TToTT esta bien ¬¬º sigamos con la historia

En los alrededores la gente murmuraba y comentaba que un chico había caído a la alcantarilla.

Yoh fue a preguntar que es lo que había pasado –Disculpe señor me puede decir que es lo que paso aquí?- dijo el chico preguntando al policía.

Según nuestro informe que un niño bajo callo en la alcantarilla y estamos haciendo todo lo posible para sacarlo pero nosotros somos muy grande para ese hueco.- dijo el policía mientras veía un archivos.

¿Y como se llama el chico que se callo?- dijo Yoh tragando un poco de saliva.

Manta Oyamada- Dijo Miyu y el policía hunismo. Al escuchar esto Yoh trato de pasar la barrera para poder salvar a Manta pero los policía que estaban ahí lo detuvieron

Déjenme entrar mi amigo Manta esta ahí tengo que salvarlo- decía el chico desesperado.

Chibis:- Oe Rin…..me puedes decir porque Len y Maya se quedan besando en todo en el capitulo ¬¬ le dijo a la pobre escritora merezco una explicación.

- Bueno voy a seguir con Len y Maya Dios porque vino a criticarme como escribo TToTT

Mientras que Yoh y Miyu estaban tratando de cómo sacar a Manta.

Len se acordaba que se le estaba haciendo tarde para el instituto que soltó a Maya del beso que le estaba dando el miro a la colorina quien miraba impresionada por lo que había echo su "prometido".

**---------------Maya:**

El beso que me dio Len en esos instante me quede sorprendida porque yo siempre lo beso a el, pero rara vez el me besa de esa forma que hizo ,me pase la mano a mis labios y el se levanto rojo y estiro la mano, yo lo tome como que se disculpaba Len no suele disculparse mucho pero el es muy tierno y por eso me enamore de el, por eso soy su prometida tome su mano y el me la apretó delicada y nos fuimos tomados de la mano n///////n soy la mujer mas feliz

aunque no hablamos mucho yo creo que me comunico con Len mas de esta forma…. Soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo!!!!! n///////n non – sin querer eso lo grite y toda la gente nos quedo mirando muy raro que Len se sintió tan incomodo que apresuro la marcha.

Después del numero que se hizo Maya Natsume, llegaron justo a tiempo en la clase eran normales hasta que Maya siente una presencia como si alguien la observa ella tiro unas de sus cuchillas como flechas al árbol donde se escucho un ruido.

-Aaaaah…. hija de mi…- se escucho en las ramas que estaban cerca de las ventanas de la clase de Len y Maya que ellos al escuchar el ruido no dudaron 2 veces y saltaron hacia la ventana, todos los compañeros se quedaron O.o al ver como sus compañeros hacían maniobra desde los aire Len sacaba su cuchilla y Maya sacaba una Katana

Chibis: Katana es una espada larga de hasta medir 1.50 por ahí, la que sale Tenjo Tenge la que usa Maya

Ellos 2 hicieron la posesión de objetos, por si algún Shaman quería lidiar con ellos pero no hubo nada.

Len , la presencia que sentiste era de un shaman verdad? – dijo Maya bajando la katana.

Señorita Natsume esa presencia no era de un shaman común- dijo su espíritu acompañante una mujer muy provocativa de pelo rubia con un tomate y vestida de ninja.

Si..estoy de acuerdo era como de alguien que nosotros hubiéramos luchado hace tiempo..- se quedo pensando Len un rato…

Volvamos a Miyu y Yoh que es lo que le pasara a Manta, después que Yoh se desesperara con los policías sin dejarlo pasar a ver Manta iba a atacarlos con Haruzame para Noquearlo….

**---------------Miyu:**

Yoh es un tarao como le dijo que yo puedo ayudarlo pero con esa actitud no puedo anda concentrado en como salvar a Manta ….no le puedo decir que veo el futuro y las cosas de otra gente y se todo de ellos ….capaz que me tome por loca aunque eso no estaría mal lo único que se es que si salvo a Manta algo de mala suerte me va a pasar pero que es??

Chibis: Jojojojoriendo como Kodachi Shiori creo que estas mejorando pero un 00000.1 jajajajajaajaja……..

Dios…. murmurando por que a mi me tiene que pasar estas cosas……TToTT

Yoh….-dije un poco asustada por la reacción que podía tomar.

¡Que quieres Miname! – me dijo de forma fría, aunque no lo culpo el esta muy preocupado por Manta porque fue el primer amigo que tuvo y siempre lo a acompañado.

Si yo te salvo a tu amigo me prometes que no me vas a seguir- Le dije a Yoh un poco asustada por que pude ver que podría morir pero tengo que salvar a esos pequeños.

Aaaah o.O que dices Miyu- me pregunto con cara de tonto como si no supiera que iba hacer

Prométeme que no me vas a seguir, prométeme lo…por favor-dije toda asustada por lo que iba a hacer.

Bueno….te lo prometo – dijo Yoh con una sonrisa que me puso nerviosa.

Entonces empecé a caminar alrededor mientras los policías detenían a los periodistas para no pasar como yo soy inteligente pase debajo de la barrera, no como los estupidos de los periodistas y paparasis. Me metí en el pozo justo tenía que ser un pozo muy estrecho …aaah O.o que es eso que se mueve .-Aaaaaaaaaah una rata TToTT mamá!!!!!!!!- Salí corriendo y me tropecé con algo definitivamente hoy no era mi día ¬¬ porque a mí. Levanto la mirada y era Manta parece que estaba inconciente lo zamarreo un poco y no despierta entonces lo llevo en brazo todavía me falta 2 niños chicos creo de unos 5 años un niña de trenzas y un chico con Jockey, debo encontrarlo antes que sea tarde…mmmmmm este chico si pesa que debe comer mucho para su estatura eh O.o escucho algo pongo mis manos en los oídos para escuchar mejor ups…se me cayo Manta al agua , si ahí están parecen que están asustados me acerco pero el lugar es muy estrecho me arrodillo para alcanzarlo.

-No tengas miedo yo te voy ayudar a salir de este lugar- dije estirando mi mano para alcanzar a la niña quien estaba mas asustada- Yo no te voy hacer daño cuando tu estes en peligro yo te voy a salvar siempre…ya. La niña me miro extraña pero después me sonrio muy dulce y me dio la mano para sacarla después tuve que sacar a su hermano quien estaba mas al fondo pero no fue mucho problema el se acerco a mi y me dio la mano ….O no estoy viendo una visión el agua la están abriendo me tengo que dar prisa.

Mientras Yoh la esperaba a fuera pensando que estará haciendo ella en ese lugar

**----------Yoh:**

Esa chica se esta demorando mucho…

Oigan alguien esta saliendo del pozo creo que es una chica con 3 niños –dijo un policía quien se estaba asomando al pozo , no dude ni 2 segundos salte la barrera que no dejaban pasar empuje al policía para que se corriera para poder ayudarla cuando la vi a ella tenía a Manta en la espalda , un niño encima de los hombros y una niña chica en los brazos parece que esta corriendo de algo …empiezo a sentir la misma presencia de el otro día pero no hay duda esa energía proviene de ella porque sera.

Yoh te voy a tirar los niños tu tenlos mientras yo subo la escalera no hay tiempo tu solo tenlo- me dijo muy sería y atenta de lo que podía pasar ….

Miyu le empezó a tirar los niños a Yoh para, y el los sujetaba bien firme y los ponían lejos para que no se volviera a caer en el pozo cuando lanzo todos Miyu empezó a subir rápido por del agua pero justo cuando estaba casi tocando la mano de Yoh se escucho un sonido.

-Que fue eso!!!-dijo Yoh preocupado.

- Gomenen, Yoh Asakura- dijo la chica cerrando los ojos y tirando se al vacío

- Que haces ¡!! – dijo el chico sosteniendo su brazo pero la chica no despertaba ,pero en esos segundos salio una gran chorro de agua que hizo que Yoh soltara la mano a la chica

Pero……

-Miyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- Dijo Yoh tratando de ayudarla pero justo lo detuvieron unos policías.

- Chico no te excedas, el destino quiso que la chica se fuera así—Dijo el policía sacando el gorro y bajando hasta pecho.

Chibis: Esto hacen un homenaje los policías a los muertos- dijo la escritora.

-Desde cuando sabes esas cosas???¬¬

-Que acaso no puedo saberlo TToTT.

-Si puedes pero me sorprendes dijo Shiori O.o asombrada

-Bueno, bueno sigamos con historia

-Que esta diciendo, déjenme ayudarla- dijo Yoh enojada y tratando de zafarse

-Amo Yoh mire O mire aya en el árbol.- Dijo el samurai muy seguro.

En los matorrales del árbol estaba Lyzerg usando su pendulo Yoh, noto que una cuerda iba directo al poso y chico no dudo ni dos veces y se tiro para rescatar a la chica

Chibis: Eso es Lyzerg …eres mi héroe..dijo la lok amiga escritora p

-No es que te gustaba Len ¬¬.

-Sip ,pero Lyzerg es tan sexy igual …pero Len le gana por todo …pero tambien esta Hao que el si es un bombom ….

-No crees que te pasas ¬¬ algunas veces.

-Oe no te critico por lo debilucho que es Yoh y que no tenga un cuerpo tan Hermoso como el de Len y Hao.

- No me critiques mis gustos…¬¬ sigamos con la historia TToTT xq a mi

Cuando Yoh, rescato a Miyu Chibis: Yoh no le dio un beso a Miyu!! se la llevaba en el hombro como saco ¬¬ y Lyzerg caminaba junto a ellos

-Yoh, que vas hacer con la chica?-dijo Lyzerg un poco preocupado por la muchacha.

- Aah…con ella ahí lo veras jijiji- Dijo el chico riendo.

**------------ Lyzerg**

Yoh, me esta dando miedo,¿Por qué se llevara a esa chica porque?..capaz que le quiera hacer algo malo, como Anna lo dejo debe estar muy desesperado y va tratar……

Aaaaah!!!!!!O.o no lo puedo permitir tengo que sacarse de la encima para que ella regrese con su familia. Eso haré la voy a salvar de las manos de Yoh….Espera un segundo Yoh es mas fuerte que yo TTOTT me puede derrotar con un golpe …y yo voy quedar hecho picadillos,añicos…!!!!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH me pongo las manos en mi cabeza en mi pelo y lo empiezo a revolver

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la pensión Asakura Yoh le pregunta a Lyzerg

-Te quieres quedar acá, todos los que te esperan estarán muy alegre de verte vamos- Dijo Yoh entrando a su casa , con Miyu en el hombro desmayada.

-Ya llegue chicos, traigo una sorpresa-dijo Yoh sacando se las sandalias

Chibis: es una cosa común en Japón es como dar respeto

Todos los que estaban en la sala vieron a la sorpresa y gritaron las chicas con Horohoro

-Lyzerg!!! n.n O.o- dijeron todos menos Len ustedes cachan el comportamiento de Len

Chibis: Oye , no insultes a mi Len por que o si no te va ir mal!! Me escuchaste ¬¬ con un martillo muy grande del tamaño de una personas

-Esta bien pero relájate no usemos a la fuerza bruta n.nU Dijo la escritora muy asustada y tratando de huir pero su querida amiga la tenía con cadenas y una bola grande de hierrro esas la que usan los prisioneros de la cárcel TToTT

Lyzerg – Oola…necesito hablar con ustedes sobre Yoh- dijo el Peli verde aciendo un circulo entre todos.- Yoh, tiene a una chica en el hombro.

-Que O.o!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijeron al unisismo

- Sabia que Yoh podría hacerle algo así ya que Anna lo dejo debe estar muy desesperado.- dijo Maya muy asustada y imaginando cosas.

**_Imaginación de Maya:_**

Yoh: Ajajajajajaja nadie podra salvarte niña nadie. – Riendo como Mandark y con cara de lobo malo.

Chica: No por favor no me hagas nada por favor- Decía la chica asustada

Vas a ser mía!!!! – dijo el chico agarrando a la chica de la cintura y dando un beso……

Chibis: Shiori definitivamente Maya tiene la mente un poco sucia … jejeje o

Que estas diciendo escritora de segunda? ¬¬

Yo nada Jefe TToTT

Como que jefe ¡!!!!!! agarrando el abanico y dando un buen golpe a la escritora mejor dime Jefa o su excelencia ..me entendiste ¬¬

Siiiiii O.o TTOTT sigamos con la historia

Fin de Imaginación de Maya ..

Todos del circulo pelaban a Yoh a sus espaldas ,e Yoh puso a la muchacha en el suelo , todos los que estaban en el circulo se pusieron alrededor de la joven Horohoro, Maya,Kiari la miraron tan tierna que la adoptarían como su One-san, mientras Len se acercaba a Yoh

**----------Len:**

Me pregunto por que Yoh habrá traído a esa chica para acá yo conozco Yoh y el sería incapaz de tocar a esa chica, como piensan los demás ¬o¬….

-Yoh, esa niña es la del cementerio del otro día…- pregunte.

- Si, es ella jiji- riendo con su típica risa molestosa ¬¬u.

- Pero, no crees que esa niña, pueda ser una enemiga , porque hoy en la mañana cuando Maya y yo estábamos en clase sentimos una presencia muy fuerte, Maya fue quien tiro sus filetes y escuchamos un ruido ahí nos pusimos en guardia…

Mientras que Len e Yoh conversaban en el otro lado todos miraban como cosa rara a la chica ¬¬ quien ella se sintió un poco nerviosa, y empezó abrir sus ojos.

**----------Miyu**:

Auch, no puedo ver muy bien lo que pasa a mi alrededor o quiero saber, ahora mi vista se hace mas visible …eeeh O.o estoy en un lugar donde hay luz y hay mucha gente alrededor mió que me van hacer capas sean unos secuestradores ..no o creo que esas personas la he visto pero donde pero no puedo estar aquí.

Me levanto muy rápido para salir de aquí porque estoy muy nerviosa trato de ver donde ir, por ese lugar ..Auch mala idea me di un porrazo voy a tratar de salir por otro lugar ….

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- dije cayéndome encima creo de una mesa TToTT quiero salir de aquí,dije mientras caminaba pero una chica de pelo naranjo como la naranja me mira y dice

- Tu!!! ¬¬u siéntate- me dijo muy seria y daba miedo.

- Agh, es Maya NATSUME!! LA PROMETIDA DE LEN TAO!!!- dije en forma de grito, muy mala idea Miyu porque tuviste que decir ahora mas no te vas dejar ir…TToTT yo y mi boca.

-Oye..como te sabes el nombre de ella enana – me dijo la pelirroja.

- No se Kiari –O.o mala idea otra vez definitivamente necesito un cierre para mi gran boca.

- ¿T u bebé, porque conoces a mi huerita?- Dijo el chico de pelo azul agarrando me del brazo.

- Suéltame Horohoro, no pienso responder suéltame ahora- dije tratando de zafarme pero un chico de pelo verde me enreda en su hilo que no me puedo zafar ni salir y me quedo sin aire.

-Dinos quien te ha mandado para saber tanto de nosotros-dijo el chico enojado y apretando con su mano el hilo y siento que no me queda aire – No puedo respirar suéltame –dije mientras perdía poco a poco la noción …ah veo algo ese chico perdió a sus padres en un incendio porque no puedo dejar de llorar siento que las cuerdas se me desatan. Que es lo que me pasa

Todos se quedaron observando como una fuerza espiritual muy enorme rodeaba a Miyu y desataban los hilo del pendulo de Lyzerg.

-¿Porque lloro?- dijo la muchacha con los ojos rosados y llenos de lagrimas- Porque al ver su cara sentí vivir esa situación porque…- se decía mientras se caía es sus rodillas y bajaba la cabeza.

Lyzerg al ver esa cara a la chica se acerco a ella y le dijo

No llores, no debí haberme comportado así contigo- dijo el chico abrazando a la joven de forma muy tierna.

En ese momento Yoh dio vuelta su cara y vio la escena.

**----------Yoh:**

Al ver Lyzerg abrazando a Miyu sentí una presesión en el pecho, que no pude detener a mi cuerpo porque hice que Lyzerg la soltara...Esto lo que le llaman celos

Yoh….ari...ga...to por salvarme- me dijo Miyu con un cierto rubor en sus mejillas y después se seco las lagrimas ,,o.O esperen un segundo estaba llorando

Gomenen, por haber dicho esas cosas ,mi nombre es Miyu Míname, porqué se esas cosas de ustedes es porque cuando mis ojos se tornan rosas veo todo sobre ustedes como decir Maya es la prometida Len Tao ¿verdad? – dijo Miyu sonriendo

Si esos cierto, yo soy la prometida.- dijo Maya

Como decir el del pelo gracioso nOn es Len Tao de la dinastía Tao, la pelirroja es Kiari Tsukamoto novia Horohoro ¿verdad?- dijo Miyu muy feliz

Si...aunque corrijamos una cosa –dijo la pelirroja poniendo detrás de Miyu

1. No me gusta que me digan que soy la novia de Horohoro- dijo la chica jalándole los cachetes de la cara a Miyu

-2. Nunca digas mi nombre entero solo dime Kiari – Dando un coscorrón-

y lo mas importante no me digas pelirroja me entendiste enana!!!!!! ¬¬u – dijo dando un combo a Miyu quien quedo o..

Miyu se veía muy linda con sus caras que hace, es muy linda

Ding Dong- escuche sonar el timbre voy a abrir y hay una joven de pelo gris ojos café miel con una falda negra, peto verde,zapatillas negras , dos pulseras en la mano izquierda de color verde y con un bolso.

Buenas Noches, busco al señor Lyzerg Dietl ¿Se esta alojando en este lugar? – dijo muy seria.

Si.. pasa por acá- dije haciendo la pasar.

Mientras Miyu se había repuesto por los coscorrones, jalones y un combo

Auch…eso si me dolió eres muy mala conmigo Kiari ¬¬ TToTT – dijo Miyu quejando se por todos los golpes que le dio Kiari.

Huerita..creo que fuiste muy mala con enana – dijo el Ainu acercando se donde estaba ella.

La mirada de Kiari se torno a un demonio con cuernos, y con llama que hizo que Miyu y Horohoro se escondiera detrás de Len

-Mamones ¬¬u- dijo Len

- Cállate yo no soy un mamón , solo vine acá acompañar a la niña O -dijo Horohoro asustado y nervioso.

-Oigan yo no soy una niña mi nombre es Miyu- dijo la chica haciendo mas o menos una pataleta.

- Maya encárgate de la enana- dijo Len dando vuelta y poniendo se a ver la Tele..

Miyu sintió cuando Len le dijo enana que algo pesado le caía en la cabeza

-Oye…Miyu- dijo Lyzerg- ¿ Como se llama tus padres?

La chica al escuchar el tema padres se le vino un recuerdo

Hola …quieren jugar conmigo – Decía Miyu con una muñeca en la mano.

Que te pasa cuernos,estas loca aquí nadie quiere jugar contigo ni aunque fueras la ultima niña- le dijo una niña empujando a Miyu

¿¡Porqué eres tan mala conmigo!?- dijo la Miyu en el suelo con la muñeca en el suelo cuando ella quiso estirar la mano.

Tu eres una basura tus padres te dejaron aquí por pena….- dijo la chica aplastando le la mano con el pie

-Miyu...te ocurre algo – Le dijo Maya con un palito tocando su cara

- Aaaaah...no nada que fue lo que me preguntaste- dijo la chica dando vuelta su cara y vio a la joven quien estaba con Yoh- ¿Quién es ella..¬¬?

Pero antes que alguien respondiera la chica se había lanzado encima de Lyzerg

-Lyzerg xD te encontré- dijo la chica tirando se encima del Peliverde.

- Hm..O.o ¿quien eres tu?- dijo el chico confundido.

- ¿Cómo que no me recuerdas? soy Naomi Harada tu prometida- dijo la chica

- Queeeeee!!!!!!!O.o- dijeron todos aceptos Miyu quien no tenía ni idea que era eso.

- Oigan…puede decir que es ¿prometida? Dijo- Miyu confundida

Todos al escuchar eso se cayeron hacia atrás quien Kiari fue donde estaba Miyu se puso detrás de ella y le dio un jalones de cachetes

- Ignorante!!!!

-Bueno.. nOnu creo que este día a sido muy difícil para todos, hay muchas habitaciones para que se queden Miyu y Naomi – Dijo Yoh como buen afintrión

Chibis: Por fin xD termine el 2 capitulo un adelanto del 3 capitulo : Miyu al centro comercial y Mikona a nuestros personajes van a tener mucha paciencia con esta chica espero que les haya gustado el 2 capitulo opinen xD!!!


	3. Chapter 3

3: Capitulo: Miyu al centro comercial y Mikona

----------Maya:

Estoy muy contenta hoy le tengo un desayuno muy rico a mi querido Len o que lo prepare con mucho amor, ya se que no soy muy buena cocinado pero me esforcé mucho hice como 30 veces el arroz pero al final me salio bueno... Me acerco a la habitación de Len y siento que mi corazón se acelera muy rápido toco la puerta.

-Len te traje el desayuno abre por favor ///////- dije muy ruborizada pero lo que vi salir me quede muy helada.

- zzz….por que gritas Maya mi querer dormir – me dijo Miyu saliendo de la pieza de Len con su camisa o ...Esta la mato se me cae es desayuno y ella lo agarra – Maya que te pasa te ves muy tensa- dijo la muy desgraciada abriendo un ojo de lo dormida que estaba.

- Eres un maldita, traidora sabía que no eras buena debí haberte tirado a patada – le dijo agarrando la de la camisa y arcando la (Chibis: Maya estaba ahorcando a Miyu como Homero ahorca a Bart diciendo pequeño demonio)

- o Maya no me dejas respirar suéltame- Decía Miyu entre unas lagrimas que derramaba.

- Oye deja a Miyu, ahora- decía Naomi un poco molesta – no pienses mal las cosas Miyu no hizo lo que tu crees que hizo toca en la puerta de Miyu… ¬¬u

- Bueno…-dije soltando la y caminando a la próxima puerta abriendo y vi a Len acostado en su futón y en el otro estaba Horohoro!!!! O.o creo que me pase debo pedir le pedir perdón a Miyu….

(Chibis: Muy mal Maya no debiste hacer eso!!!

-No la critiques yo si hubiera estado en su lugar encontrarme que alguien este con la camisa de tu novio otra chica yo la mato o dijo Shiori con ojitos llenos de llama

-Relajate …bueno sigamos con la historia nOn )

Miyu mientras se reponía del zamarreo que le hizo Maya…se levanta y va hacia a fuera un rato para tomar aire.

-Que lindo esta el día parece como si todos los Ángeles estuviera cantando una canción por el buen día – dijo Miyu muy feliz y dando vueltas entre ella – Que hermoso!!!! O.o un charco que habrá acá voy a llamar a Yoh para que venga – saliendo del lugar e yendo a buscar a Yoh.

----------Yoh:

Uffff… esta muy lindo el día, hace tiempo que no veía un día así…bueno mejor dicho hace tiempo que no pongo a observar de esta manera el cielo……

O.o ahí viene Miyu parece que viene hacia a mi….

- Yoh...Acompáñame te tengo que mostrar algo que hay en un charco- me dijo ella sonriente y tirando me de mi polera hacia ese lugar.

-Que hay en ese charco…- me dijo apuntando a la poza.

- Son peces que están nadando en la poza u- dije un poco confundido acaso esta niña no tiene ni idea que son los peces ¬¬, trate de preguntar algo que si no se que capaz le podía incomodar pero ya se lo pregunto-¿ Miyu tu tienes Padres? – Le dije, ella me miro un poco triste pero no me quiso responder como que trataba de ver algo.

- Oo que lindo están los pájaros o- me dijo ella con un brillo en sus ojos pero después note que ese brillo estaba un poco opaco porque Miyu no me lo quiere decir ……

----------Miyu:

No me gusta mucho hablar de mi pasado, me incomoda …mucho mas encima yo no quiero dar lastima ¬¬ hay algunas personas que es mejor guardarse todas las malas cosas en tu corazón… O.o veo por mi visión que Yoh me va hacer la misma pregunta pero estaba vez me va poner sus manos en mis hombros debo salir de aquí… rápido hasta que escucho que alguien me llama parece que es Naomi muchas gracias!!!!!!!!

-Ya voy Naomi nOn – Dije feliz pero después sentí un dolor en mi pecho que era eso alguien esta llorando..porque …siento eso

(Chibis: Miyu si tiene un alma muy sensible TToTT

-Naaaa ¬¬ solo es una niña ignorante que no sabe lo que es un pez dijo Shiori comiendo Rolls

-Oe…yo cree al personaje no me tienes que criticar así de esa forma…espera un segundo O.o esos son mis Rollz!!! Devuélvemelo ahora o dijo la escritora muy enojada

-Noooooooo xD sigue con tu fic!! Y capaz que te de… hahahaha

-Porque a mi TToTT

-Miyu, hoy día vamos al centro comercial!!!nOn O xD – me dijo muy feliz que es centro comercial???es alguna comida ….

- Oye..que es centro comercial?- pregunte

- Queeeeeeeee!!!!!!!- escuche a Maya, Kiari (quien esta detrás mió a darme un combo por ignorante) y Naomi con los ojos muy impactados….

-Como que no has ido nunca a un centro comercial – me dijo Maya muy impactada

- Te has perdido toda tu vida chica – Me dijo Kiari dando un combo TToTT porque a mí

-Bueno, hoy vamos al centro comercial al comprarle ropa a Miyu!!!!!- Dijo Naomi estirando su mano.

Siii-dijeron todas.

-----Naomi:

Que entretenido vamos a comprar le ropa a Miyu…aunque ella es muy tierna y le voy a elegir ropa Miyu me queda mirando.

-¿Que es eso?- me dijo señalando a Miyako mi hada de color morado.

- Es Miyako mi hada …es muy Kawaii… verdad- dije yo muy feliz porque fue un regalo de mis padres.

-Es muy linda!!!! o ¿puedo jugar con ella?- me pregunto Miyu con unos ojos de cachorro.

- Bueno- dije yo desde el pasillo veo que Lyzerg viene para acá O/////o me pongo roja es muy lindo y atractivo viene con Len…. Parece que

- Buenos días Naomi – me dijo Lyzerg agarrando mi mano y besando Aaaaaaaaaah…..n//////n esto es un sueño el es mi príncipe azul .

- Naomi…..- me arruino mi sueño ¬¬u Miyu – Ella no habla TToTT o - dijo ella un poco enojada

-Ella solo se comunica por los sentimientos por eso…ella dice que le da mucho gusto conocer ..-dije mientras Miyako me susurraba en el oído ,ella sabe hablar pero le da vergüenza al frente de personas

Mientras todos tomaron un desayuno tranquilo un poco,que Miyu preguntaba que era todo lo que estaba en la mesa aunque Kiari le daba coscorrones a Miyu por la ignorancia todas se fueron a poner ropa limpia.

Hasta que todos escuchan un grito en la habitación de Len de sorprendido todos llegaron corriendo abrieron la puerta y ven a Len con un muñeco un conejo sin nariz y con una perlita en frente.

-Miyu….que hace este animal en mi pieza ¬¬u- dijo Len un poco molesto ..

-Hmmmmm….mi –dijo la extraña criatura quien todos se asustaron excepto Miyu quien se acerco a ella..

-¿Quien eres tu?- dijo la chica tomando a la criatura…quien esa criatura cuando vio a Miyu como que su perlita de arriba empezó a brillar con el color de los ojos de Miyu.

-Te encontré mi…dijo haciendo que Miyu expandiera un poder espiritual muy enorme quien también las chicas sentía un poder nuevo dentro de ellas ….

-Suelta la – dijo Yoh haciendo que Miyu soltara al conejo.

-mi Listo..sus poderes están en ustedes mi….-dijo la criatura- Mi no me he presentado mi mi nombre es mi Mikona – dijo el conejo haciendo una presentación como los padrinos mágicos (Chibis: Creo que era entrar con una presentación magnifica)

- ¿Dónde están las baterías para apagarlos?¬¬ – dijo Horohoro agarrando a Mikona.

- Suéltame mi…mi no ser un peluche de felpa – dijo la Criatura saltando a los brazos de Miyu.

-Este animal es muy raro – dijo Len apuntando con su cuchilla a Mikona quien al ver a Len o

-mi Eres muy lindo Mi!!!!- dijo Mikona soltando se de los brazos de Miyu yendo a dar al cuerpo de Len.- Mi eres muy musculoso …me gustas mi – dijo Mikona acercando se a Len y dando un beso en la mejilla a Len. Maya al ver la escena fue donde Mikona.

-Oye…tu liebre de segunda te prohíbo que te acerques a mi prometido – tomando de las 2 orejas de Mikona como un Mago sacando a su conejo del sombrero.

- No me das miedo mi ¬¬ - dijo el conejo haciendo una maniobra y pasando por debajo de la falda de Maya y levantando la falda quien se le vio todo..

- Aaaaagh /////o///// …-dijo la chica llena de vergüenza tapando se la falda – Hoy día voy a comer conejo asado a la naranja – decía Maya mientras perseguía a Mikona por toda la casa..

-------Miyu:

Que linda es Mikona es muy tierno después de ordenar la casa cosa que la tuve que ordenar con Naomi toda por el desorden que hizo Maya persiguiendo a Mikona ahora estamos caminando en un lugar muy grande…y todos me miran mucho, será por que tengo a Mikona en mi cabeza veo algo

-Oo ¿que es eso?-dije yendo al lugar donde había una señora leyendo con unas cartas- ¿Que hace señora? xD nOn - - dije muy contenta y a la vez curiosa.

-Yo niña te voy a leer el futuro..- me dijo la señora tomando mi mano - ¬¬ Ooooh… veo dinero, amor muchos hijos….- dijo la señora tomando mi mano y mirando la .

-Miyu, no hagas pabadas- me dijo Len con Kiari mientras me llevaban creo que con un correa… TToTT

-Tengo hambre…. o mi – dijo Mikona que le sonaba el estomago y toda la gente nos miro raro

-Bueno… ¬¬u compraremos algo de comer pero Len lo paga!!! o- dijo Kiari muy cerca de Len con Maya estirando su mano.

-¿Oigan..por que yo? ¬¬ - dijo Len muy enojado.

-Tu eres el multimillonario, y además se me olvido mi bolso- dijo Kiari pero en su mente hahaha no pienso gastar ni un peso xD

[Chibis: Esa forma de ser es casi igual a la de Anna…hahahahaha dijo la escritora

-Yo si fuera tu no diría eso nOnU dijo Shiori muy nerviosa

-¿Porque que pasa? …..

-Que acaso que es malo pelar a la gente por su espalda dijo Anna con venitas en su cabeza

-Aaah ¬¬ eres tu … no puedes irte me estorbas escribiendo dijo la escritora cerrando el portazo en la cara

-Que te has creido "·&/() dijo Anna con la nariz roja como rudolf

-Hhahahahahahahahaha …..sigamos con la historia

------Yoh

Miyu se ve muy feliz en este lugar ..me da mucha alegría mas encima con Mikona se ve muy tierna ///0//// mas encima cambio su dulce por un durazno O.o ella se dirige hacia mi y me dice

-¿Quieres un poco? – me dijo ella con un brillo en sus ojos como esa noche en el cementerio era el mismo brillo..sera un beso indirecto O.o

-No gracias …-dije, ella se puso un poco triste pero después dio una mordida al durazno y vi que sus ojos se tornaban rosados,y me sonreía muy alegre .. hemos llegado al centro comercial y Miyu desapareció.

Miyu entra a la tienda de ropa interior de hombre y trae un calzoncillo que decía al medio sácame.

-Toma Yoh este es un lindo sombrero- se lo puso en la cabeza – Te queda muy bien me voy a buscar algo –Sonrió muy abierto

-Creo que esta chica, esta muy emocionada- dijo Len tratando de sacarle el calzoncillo de la cabeza pero Miyu llega con algo para Len

- Esto es para ti xD – dijo Miyu poniendo una Tanga a Len que decía Soy tuyo y se fue para otro lugar.

-Aggggh!!!!!!, Miyuuuuuuuuuu!!!- Decía Len subiendo su peinado y sacando su cuchilla todo el mundo!!! miraba a Len muy raro de repente se acerco un gay

- Oye ..mi amor ven conmigo a pasar un buen rato conmigo- Dijo el gay dando una palmadita en el trasero

Esto hizo que Len perdiera los estribos saco su cuchilla y hizo añicos al gay –Muere, muere, muere que te has creído homosexual, la única que me puede tocar es Maya – dijo Len muy enojado perO Maya lo escucho

-Leen ¬¬u porque tienes una tanga roja que dice que soy tuyo – dijo Maya sacando su katana y amenazándolo.

--Esto fue culpa de Miyu ella me la puso ¬¬U - dijo Len tratando de sacarlo el solo pero no pudo porque, la tanga se rompió….entonces apareció del dueño del local e Hizo que Maya con Len ordenara ropa interior de mujer y de hombre

Mientras Miyu iba con Mikona entro a una tienda de libros quien Kiari y Horohoro fueron detrás de ellas

-Oo que son esas cosas que están ahí- Dijo Miyu subiendo se a los estantes y empezando a tirar los libros de un lado otro, que uno le cayo en la cara a Horohoro

-Aggggh!!! TTOTT eso me dolió- dijo el Ainu quejando se y cayendo encima de la pelirroja

Miyu cayo de la altura y se pego en el trasero TToTT- Ay ay ay ay!!!!! Me duele mucho TToTT – Dijo Miyu parando se y yendo se del lugar – Vamos Mikona este lugar es muy grande o hay que ver todo aunque aquí siento una presencia un poco pesada en este lugar tengo un mal presentimiento…..¬¬ - Dijo Miyu deteniendo se en un lugar y sentando se.

-Cuidado Miyu Mi…- dijo Mikona apuntando hacia arriba.

De la parte de arriba estaba cayendo un niño…que a Miyu le pareció muy familiar al verlo.

-Ese niño…es de el otro día que salve…. Manta!!!!- dijo ella saltando y agarrando lo en el aire- Manta responde …estas bien quien fue el que te hizo eso!!!! – dijo Miyu muy enojada.

-----Miyu:

No puedo soporta esto…el que le hizo esto a Manta lo va a pagar muy caro ocupo mi visión para ver quien fue …Ese tipo de pelo verde oscuro con blanco con una vestimenta muy callegüera parece un punk….subo las escaleras con Manta y Mikona en mi cabeza veo a la gente correr con gritos, salto hacia donde esta el. El muy, esta maltatrando a los animales ….vas a morir.

-Oye, tu imbecil deja en paz a ese cachorro – Dije muy enojada.

-Que te has creído niña en decirme imbecil- Dijo el tipo – Para tu información estas no son horas de que tu niña, te metas en esto problemas busco a otra persona y no te quiero hacer daño- dijo caminando hacia un lugar.

No puedo soportar esto solo muevo mi dedo y un montón de vidrio se va hacia el.

-Yo voy a pelear contigo no perdonare nada de lo que hiciste hasta que te vea yo sufrir – Dije poniendo me en posición

-Tsk, Pequeña Mocosa nadie le hace esto Makoto te iba a perdonar la vida pero ahora vas a morir, Goku fusiónate a mi anillos – Dijo el tipo haciendo algo creo que la posesión de objetos apareciendo un rifle, esto no se quedara haci…

--------Makoto:

Esta chica me saco de las casillas, el Sr. Hao me dijo que no matara a nadie excepto a los amigos de Yoh Asakura , pero ella me hizo un corte en mi cara …pero que es esto, siento una gran presencia en esa Mocosa como la del Sr., pero no me vencera.

-Muere- Le dije disparando una bala de mi posesión de objetos en esos momentos cuando impacto la bala exploto y apareció humo ha.. nadie se mete con el gran Makoto.

-A quien le disparaste – dijo la chica apareciendo en el humo sin ningún rasguño que es lo que es esta niña.

----Naomi:

Desde 15 minutos estamos Lyzerg, Yoh y yo buscando a Miyu pero no lo logramos, espera un segundo Miyako actúa extraño parece que percibió una pelea muy cerca de aquí al igual que Morfi la hada de Lyzerg.

-Hay una pelea muy cerca de aquí tenemos que ir..- dije empezando a caminar hacia el lugar pero Lyzerg me tomo de la mano,

-No dejaré que vayas sola yo te voy acompañar – me dijo con una tierna sonrisa n///o///n

Pero lo que no queda claro esa presencia tan fuerte que se siente de quien puede ser.

----Mikona

Desde que mi Miyu lucha con ese sujeto no ha cambiado de expresión,no cabe duda ella es la chica que yo estaba buscando para que no se una al demonio, pero si no hago algo,ella se va a transformar, necesito sacar el listón para que no se transforme pero ella debe estar segura al aceptar su espíritu acompañante.

-Vas a morir humano sucio- dijo Miyu con los ojos rosados oscuro casi rojos, no lo puedo permitir

En la parte de combate se escucha un ruido como a un trueno ahí Miyu se tapo los oídos muy asustada – Basta no quiero mas alejen eso de mi – dijo Miyu con los ojos con lagrimas y sus ojos rosados estaba viendo su pasado – Bastaaaaa!!!!!!!!- grito muy fuerte que todos lo vidrios de ese lugar explotaron cayendo un montón de vidrio a Miyu en su ropa y en sus pies – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!! – grito la chica de dolor.

-Pequeña Mocosa muere – dijo Makoto poniendo su rifle en su cabeza.

- Flechas fugases – se escucharon a los lejos apareciendo Naomi con su posesión de objetos un arco con unas flechas. – Aléjate de Miyu….ahora o si no voy a tener piedad de ti- dijo Naomi lanzando sus flechas hacia Makoto, que hizo que el se alejara de Miyu quien ella no racionaba solo decía – Basta …basta!!!!!!!aléjense de mi – dijo Miyu mostrando cara de agonía y sufrimiento que sus ojos derramaban lagrimas sin cesar y todos lo vidrios explotaban alrededor de ella que le hacía cortes en la ropa.

-----Yoh:

Cuando pude ver bien lo que pasaba mire a Miyu quien estaba con la cara asustada llorando de sufrimiento no soporto verla así.

-Miyu…sal de ahí- le dije pero después note que la ropa estaba rota por muchos vidrios que habían caídos y tenía los pies rozando los vidrios con su pie necesito ayudarla.

-Pequeños, estupidos no me subestimen – Dijo el tipo levantando se y apuntando hacia el techo donde estaba abajo Miyu. – ¡¡¡¡Muere!!!!- disparando.

-Miyuuuuuuuuuu!!!!! Esquívalo- dije, corriendo hacia ella ,pero no pude, porque todos el techo se le cayo encima que no pude verla.

-Hahahahahaha…..te dije mocosa que nadie le hace daño a Makoto- Dijo el muy desgraciado.

-Esto, no te lo voy a perdonar – Escuche a lo lejos era Naomi quien estaba muy enojada – Miyu, no merecía esto..ella era una buena persona- Disparando sus flechas hacia el sujeto quien no pudo esquivarla porque algo lo paralizo en esos momentos que le llegaron que el cuerpo sangro al llegar el impacto.

-BASTARDO – DIJE ENOJADO!!! Haciendo la posesión de objetos de segundo y lo ataque sin piedad.

Solo me detuve cuando escuche un ruido moviendo en los escombros que le cayeron a Miyu podría ser que ella.

-Buterfly- dijo la voz haciendo polvo los escombro y apareciendo Miyu con un listón rosa alrededor de ella girando, quien a su lado apareció una joven de cabello blanco era su espiritu acompañante…..

(Chibis: o.O Estoy agotada de tanto escribir verdad Shiori (mirando para todos los lados) Shiori…Shiori O.o!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! donde se habrá metido……(Tic..tic.."suena el telefono")

-Ohayo…? OoO???

- Oola…Te dijo que estoy en la playa pasando la de maravilla y tu que haces….- Dijo Shiori en la playa tomando una copa de helado p

-Que!!! àoß yo estoy acá escribiendo…con todo el calor..y tu estas en la playa…por que a mi)

----Mikona:

Aunque no lo quiera admitir pero es cierto no puedo creer que tan rápido pudo dominar a Silk…¬¬… "es algo admirable...aunque sea una chica idiota, amable, idiota, simpática. Con solo observar con mis ojos pude ver que un poder espiritual se veía muy grande de color rosado, a muchas personas el poder espiritual no se les nota mucho pero a Miyu se le ve como si estuviera encerrada en su poder, lo unico que no logro entender porque esas personas la quieren borrar del mapa..eso es lo que no logro entender con todo lo que pienso.

Miyu estaba un poco molesta al igual que Naomi, ese chico era muy destetable por barias cosas que las 2 chicas decidieron atacar juntas.

-Miyu..ataca por la izquierda y yo por la derecha para darle sus pataditas a este chico- Dijo Naomi muy molesta por haberle echo eso a Miyu …

- Si..- Dijo la chica sonriendo y preparando se para atacar- Dime cuando sea el momento.

-Ahora…- Dijo Naomi saliendo corriendo al igual que Miyu por distintos lados , para atacar a Makoto las chicas saltaron de distintos ángulos- Flechas Fugases – Naomi tirando las flechas de posesión de objetos.

-Hyaaaaaaa- Dijo Miyu atacando con su listón al tipo.

El ataque que dieron las chicas hicieron que Makoto rompiera con la fuerza de la precion un poco el piso, pero las chicas no estaban satisfechas quería darle una buena lección que volvieron atacar pero estaba vez juntas fusionando el ataque de las flechas fugases con el listón.

Pero en ese momento Makoto esquivo el ataque de las chicas – Esto no se quedara así ustedes 2 lo pagaran muy caro por haberme echo esto ¬¬…Muy pronto nos veremos las caras de nuevo en especial a ti mocosa ..- Dijo Makoto mirando a Miyu desafiante y después mirando a Naomi – Manden saludos a Maya de mi parte y Yoh este mensaje es para ti que cuando yo vuelva perderás todo lo que es tuyo – desvaneciendo del lugar.

----------Yoh:

No entendí mucho lo que quería decir Makoto con ese mensaje que cuando el vuelva perderás todo lo que es tuyo…¬¬U es un poco difícil descifrarlo, pero me sorprende que Miyu también sea un Shaman como nosotros y que haya dominado así de rápido la posesión de objetos ,como lucho parecía como si ya lo hubiera echo..capaz ella ya habra luchado alguna vez como Shaman…? Oo

-------Miyu:

No entiendo muy bien pero en ese instantes cuando me iba caer esa cosa grande..

"Recuerdo"

-Miyuuuuuuuuuu!!!!! Esquívalo- escuche a Yoh decirlo, y en esos momentos vi que de la cabeza de Mikona salía algo que se me fue a la mano y escuche una voz por esos momentos.

-Vamos posesiona mi alma al listón para que no mueras mi nombre es Silk- Dijo apareciendo una mujer de pelo blanco con una traje extraño al lado mió, en esos segundos sentí como listón sonaba como TOM TOM.. que posesione su alma al listón.

"Recuerdo"

Sentí una mano en mi hombro era Yoh que note que mis mejillas se calentaban esta pasando lo del otro día no puedo dejar de sentir un mareo muy grande….

-Muy bien hecho Miyu- Dijo Naomi sonriendo muy alegre- Le dimos su merecido!!!! xD

- Mi Miyu Mi ¡!! xD – vi como Mikona se lanzaba hacia a mi y en esos momentos vi que todo se volvia negro y que perdía la luz….

-----Naomi:

-Mi Miyu Mi ¡!! xD – vi como Mikona se lanzaba hacia los brazos de Miyu..ella la sostuvo pero note que su mirada se perdía y caía exhausta en los brazos de Yoh..osea se veía muy tierna pero…ese tono de la cara que tiene será por que que le gusta Yoh xD lo sabía – Lo sabía, lo sabía – Dije en voz alta Yoh , Lyzerg y Mikona me miraban extraños …nOnUU solo yo sonreía rayos debo dejar de hablar así en voz alta …..pero lo que no me cuerda en la cabeza esa energía espiritual emanaba Miyu era muy grande es como de Hao…? O aún mas grande… ¿??

Cuando Maya,Len,Horohoro y Kiari salieron de las tareas de ser los ayudantes de distintas tienda por culpa de Miyu nOn, la buscaban para darle un buen merecido Maya la iba hacer lavar los baños con una pluma hasta quede brillante, Len le iba hacer ordenar toda la casa después de haber echo una fiesta monstruosa y que lo limpie con un cepillo de diente ¬0¬, Horohoro le iba hacer limpiar todos sus calcetines transpirados y por ultimo Kiari que le salían fuego por los ojos la iba hacer limpiar toda la casa con un pelo de cabello toda la casa sin dormir sin postre 0 (Chibis: - Queeeeeeeee!!! Oo como sin postreeeeeee 0 TT0TT)

-Oye, Lyzerg- Dijo la chica un poco ruborizada.

-Si dime Naomi?- Dijo el peli verde

-Porque me estas llevando en brazos O////o- Dijo la chica toda echa roja

-Hmmmm..-Dijo el chico- Porque eres mi prometida mas encima no puedo dejar que camines toda herida ..- Dijo el chico poniendo sus labios en la frente de la joven

Naomi al sentir los labios de Lyzerg en su frente solo quedo pensando si eso lo que hizo fue por amor o por empezar a amarla ..

Cuando Yoh,Miyu,Naomi,Lyzerg se juntaron con los demas los 4 chicos buscaban a Miyu para darle un buen escarmiento, pero cuando vieron a la joven en los brazos durmiendo muy acurrucada en los brazos del muchacho con audífonos naranjos a los chicos se le quitaron la rabia por las cosas que había echo Miyu..Con solo ver su cara de tanta ternura y angelical los chicos se regresaron a la pensión Asakura.

Yoh puso a Miyu en el futón después de haberle curado los pies y las piernas por los cortes cuando el muchacho se quedo un rato en la pieza de la joven cuando el se disponía ir.

-Taske...te- dijo la chica en un susurro muy delicado que solo el la pudo escuchar se acerco al rostro de la joven quien se le cayeron dos lagrimas por los ojos el chico con su mano le seco las lagrimas, la chica se puso su cara para el techo abriendo un poco sus labios y volviendo a repetir la frase pero solo..

-Tas..ke…te…Yoh…- Dijo la chica derramando de nuevo lagrimas, el chico se puso rojo al escuchar su nombre que verla tan tierna mas encima los labios entre abierto los invitaba a probarlos , sus dulces labios el solo pensaba que el empezó acercar su rostro al de la joven muy despacio pero era muy tierno..solo centímetros de un solo toque en sus labios solo uno pensaba el chico lo que nunca Yoh se le pasaría en la cabeza ..pero antes de sus labios se unieran con Miyu

-Mi se va a dormir para que Miyu tenga a su conejita favorita mi – Dijo la enorme bola blanca quien entraba a la pieza y vio a Yoh muy cerca de Miyu.

-Sr. Asakura- Dijo Mikona con miles de venitas- te voy a tener prohibido que te acerques a Miyu.

El chico se puso nervioso y trato de pensar en algo – Pues solo estaba matando a esta araña.

Miyu al escuchar araña se puso en cima de Yoh tirando se y gritando de miedo

-Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!no quiero mas aléjense de mi!!! No me hagan sufrir…porque me odian- dijo la chica y después se quedo dormida …y Mikona miraba de pocos amigos a Yoh el chico la volvió a acostar.

El animal se acurruco al lado de Miyu.

-----Mikona:

Mi si no hubiera llegado a tiempo capaz que ese Asakura le hubiera dado el beso no tengo que permitir que Miyu este con Yoh puede estar con cualquier otra persona no por que el la llevara a la muerte de los grandes espíritus…..

Chibis: X fin termine xD hace tiempo que le daba con terminar pero no podía un adelanto.

Ohayo xD el próximo capitulo será de Nao, Lyz,Yoh,Miyu,Manta y Mikona claro que estará tratando de que Miyu y Yoh no estén juntos …pasaran muchas cosas con la pareja y también se descifraran cosas relacionadas con muchas cosas de Miyu,Naomi, y Maya


	4. Chapter 4

4:Conociéndonos mutuamente.

----Manta:

Hoy voy de camino hacia la casa de mi buen amigo Yoh se que ha estado poco ocupado con el tema de los visitantes nuevos, en especial Miyu quien se que Yoh esta muy interesado en ella yo soy su amigo con esa mirada que tiene Yoh hacia Miyu nunca se la tiro a Anna.

Presiento que Yoh se enamoro de esa chica Miyu Miname en solo pensarlo que Yoh podrá amar a una chica no por compromiso, por amor de verdad pero solo hay una duda que tengo Miyu sentirá lo mismo que por Yoh.

-Ohayo- Escucho una voz alegre e inocente, busco en todos los rincones y no hay nadie

-Manta creo que esta haciendo mal estudiar- dijo poniendo me la mano en la cabeza

-Ohayo Manta xD– Cae Miyu del árbol pero se sostiene con su pies en la rama – Oo que cosha pasas Manta mi? –Dice la chica moviendo la cabeza como un pajarito.- Shi buscas a Yoh esta entrenando con Amidamaru shi?- Dijo la chica y volviendo a subir al árbol.

Llego donde mi amigo Yoh quien supuestamente estaba entrenando, pero estaba mirando el cielo como de costumbre.

-Muy buenos días Yoh- Dije acercándome a el, parece que andaba un poco preocupado por algo.

-Muy buenos días Manta- Dijo con su sonrisa , pero después puso el semblante serio- Michael Jackson!!!- dijo así de golpe que asuste

-Kyaaaaaaaa-cayéndome de espalda.

-Amo Yoh..usted es genial como adivino- Dijo el samurai apareciendo de la nada

-Jijiji, era muy fácil a mi nada me gana en eso – dijo- a Manta vamos a caminar un rato- dijo Yoh pero antes de llegar a la salida – Manta has visto a Miyu donde esta?

-Esta en los árboles columpiando se …por que- dije un poco preocupado.

-Aaaah..xD-dijo el acercando se al árbol donde estaba la joven tratando de poner al pajarito que se le escuchaba cantar algo.

-Hand mai de ne ne! xD- Cantaba muy alegre y noto que la mirada de Yoh la mira de una forma muy tierna pero veo una sonrisa muy picara y ruborizado

-Mira esto Manta jijiji….-Dijo Yoh – Oo una Araña..

-Kyaaaaaaaa….nuuuuu- Dijo la chica cayendo del arbol y mi amigo sosteniendo la como si fuera una pelota que vayas a un lado del brazo.

-Miyu debes dejar de hacer esas cosas…sabes que el amo Yoh se preocupa mucho por usted al igual que Silk y yo- Dijo el samurai a la chica que la llevaban como una pelota.

-Pero…pero Miyu no quería, solo trataba de ayudar al pajarito que se iba a caer del árbol por eso…- Decía la chica mientras juntaba los dedos…

-Miyu, debes tratar de no hacer cosas peligrosas estas herida de pie y no te puedes mover mucho ni menos subir a los árboles y salvar a los pajaritos nOnU-dijo Yoh rascando se la cabeza. Pudo notar un rubor en Yoh de verdad le gusta Miyu….

Naomi:

Solo pienso en ese tierno beso pero Lyzerg me esta evitando porque será Oo.

Trato de hablarme pero algo hace que se aleje de mi por completo, creo que el beso no lo hizo por amor solo por lastima …TToTT solo veo caer los pétalos de cerezos a Miyu le gustaría mucho ver esto ella por una razón le gusta que los pétalos que le caigan encima ella es muy tierna por una razón me recuerda a mi mama…por la forma que sonríe y hace cosas graciosa pareciera una niña de 5 años que solo quiere divertirse en esta vida solo eso…

Pero hay algo que no logro entender muestra esa sonrisa tan agradable todo va estar bien no te preocupes, en la noche cambia veo que ella llora y que dice Taskete en su sueño eso no logro entender ni porque Lyzerg me evita solo se viene una cosa en la mente podría ser que alguien en su corazon…

Yoh y Manta llevaron a Miyu a un lugar para que jugara y ese era el parque central donde la chica al ver muchas cosas decia

-Kawaii!!!!nOn Sugoi!!!!!- Decía mientras veía las cosas cerraba sus ojos y se movia de un lado otro "Igual que Lucy cuando Kouta la lleva a un zoológico" – Oo que es eso!!! Acercando se a una fuente de agua y mirando su reflejo por un momento ella vio a ella pero solo con distintas cosas.

-Miyu, ven para acá hay algo que Yoh nos quiere mostrar – Dijo Manta tomando de brazo a Miyu y sacando la de sus pensamientos que pudo haber sido ese reflejo de ella pero con su pelo enrojecido con sus cuernos cuando tenía 8 años pero solo con los ojos rosados por que..

-----Yoh:

Veo que se acerca Miyu con Manta, solo pasa esa imagen de Miyu en su futón dormida y diciendo Taskete Yoh, solo recuerdo eso esa imagen no se me va de la cabeza ese momento que tuve para darle un beso tocar sus labios entre abiertos pero algo interrumpe mis pensamientos .

-Yoh, Miyu ha desaparecido- Me dijo Manta.

- Miyu O---o hay que encontrarla –Dije mientras la buscaba por todas partes con Manta, Amidamaru y Silk.

-Mire amo Yoh – Dice mi espíritu mostrando a la chica en suelo con un pétalo de cerezos en los labios desmayada veo unas ramas rotas al lado de ella, no puede se habra caido del árbol.., me acerco muy rápido hacia ella para verla me acerco tanto a ella pero…

-Tocado- Dice Miyu tocando mi pecho – Yoh la lleva – dice ella gritando con una sonrisa y se para veo que muchos niños salen de sus escondites eran 18 niños en total.

-Que pasha..Yoh acaso no puedes pillar…o eres muy lento jejeje – Dice ella en tono burlón, haber pongamos las cosas en orden.

1-Yo no soy lento

2-Mas encima este juego nunca lo he jugado

-Venga Yoh vamos a jugar- Dice mi amigo yendo donde Miyu y jugando entre ellos con los 18 niños

-Si no puedes con ellos úneteles-. Dije mientras salía a pillar Miyu pero ella me esquivo y yo no me quedare así voy a pillar a alguien.

-Oo Yoh parece que no puede pillarnos verdad- Le dice a Manta riendo de mi ////o///// todavía esta chica no conoce mi potencial me saco la chaqueta naranja que tengo y me dispongo a pillar a alguien pero Miyu cuando se da cuenta que la voy a pillar, me tropiezo con una rama y caigo encima de ella claro que me apoyé en mis brazos y piernas...quedamos frente a frente...solo observo su rostro sus ojos que hay un brillo impresionante como cuando nos conocimos en el cementerio ese brillo tan fuerte que me atrae mucho, solo quiero tocar esos labios solo quiero que esos labios sean solo mió, me acerco mucho a sus rostro escucho su respiración entre cortada y veo un rubor en sus mejillas se ve tan tierna u pétalo de cerezo cae en sus labios entre abiertos no entiendo pero esta chica es especial para mi muy especial como si fuera mi prometida, mí novia, mí chica no me doy cuenta que estoy muy cerca de sus labios rozando pero el pétalo esta en su labio lo soplo muy despacio y se va.

-----Miyu:

Al estar así me da la impresión que el juego término, nadie se mueve solo estoy al frente de Yoh rozando sus labios con lo míos... //// si se podría decir así…mi cuerpo esta como roca no lo puedo mover mi mente dice Kyaaa aléjate! Pero mi corazón dice besa me.

Siento su respiración de el su rostro esta muy cerca del mió.

-Y..Oh-dije un poco cortado-Ter…mi….no-trago saliva uuups un roce muy cerca de sus labios /////o/////// -Ju..E…go-termino diciendo esto el se aleja.

De una forma u otra sentí como en esos momentos mi corazón latía muy fuerte esto es lo que se le llama amor como me lo dijo Nao-chan.

Solo me levanto y siento como mis mejillas están hirviendo a me siento muy avergonzada de esto que me levanto muy rápido y me dirijo hacia un lugar que noto que alguien me esta siguiendo aaaah no quiero que me vea Yoh en este estado que me dispongo a tomar a Manta y lo subo a mi espalda y me dispongo a correr y saltar no determine nada pero solo que saltaba alto y todas las miradas de la gente se iban hacia mi acaso esta gente no ha visto a una niña saltar ¬¬ pero aghs estoy saltando muy alto por eso no se acostumbran uu bueno bueno….solo se que salto pero se me ve un visión.

-Kouta,Kouta yo voy!!-dijo la chica pelirroja persiguiendo al joven.

-Nyu tu te quedas-dijo el joven bajando la escalera

-Yo voy 0 -dijo la joven

-No vas a ir- dijo el chico

-Si voy-dijo la joven detrás de el.

-Dosshe…veo estas imágenes – Pude notar que justo en ese momento me iba a caer a un especie de barranco que solo reacciono poniendo a Manta en un lugar seguro para que no fuera conmigo…

-Miyuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-Logro escuchar muchos gritos diciendo mi nombre me sumerjo en mi interior veo a mucha gente llorando por que lloran..

----Naomi:

Aaaaaaaghs o U es aburrido estar sola aquí en la cocina se acaba de ir Maya se fue con Len a no se donde Mikona con Horohoro están viendo conejos apasionados 2.

-Hiiiiiiiiiiii-siento un enorme dolor en mi pecho que será esto lo que siento, no puedo respirar me dificulta mucho respirar solo logro caminar 2 pasos pero escucho una voz detrás mió.

-Con que Naomi Harada, he oído muchas cosas sobre ti en especial que tienes a una amiga que solo sabe cantar en la noche ella va a ser mía ni tu ni nadie lo podrá evitar me escuchaste ser de poca pureza solo te diré que alguien te espera con muchos deseos que muy pronto te va encontrar y te ara suya solo te advierto que la niña que canta no te interpongas en mi con ella díselo también al ángel negro…-dijo una voz inquietante que me hizo temblar la piel…que el angel del amor me pertenece…recuérdalo.

-Nao…-Responde escucho una voz, la imagen esta aclarando es Lyzerg x//////////x….- Gracias a dios que no paso nada- me dijo abrazando me con mucha fuerza, que noto que mis mejillas se calienta hay mi dios!! O.

-Gracias Lyzerg por preocuparte te quiero- dijo dando un tierno beso en la mejilla y abrazando lo este momento es grato pero…algo interrumpe ¬¬U

-Te dije que yo no fui el que estaba espiando huera- decía el ainu mientras se detenía y nos miraba pícaro. –Mire Lyzerg yo creía que eras mas lento pero parece quje quieres tirarte encima.

- Nani…-dije mientras mi cara se volvía como un tomate al igual que Lyzerg y nos soltamos maldito Horohoro O interrumpió mi momento TToTT.

Mientras en la espalda de alguien la pequeña Miyu estaba encima.

-----Miyu

Que calido es esto-dijo notando que estoy en algo suave y calido

-Ya despertaste Miyu-chan- escucho la voz de Manta miro hacia abajo.

-Eeeeh?- dijo confundida pero después noto algo de quien estoy encima me levanto un poco y veo los audífonos naranjos xx ya se de quien estoy mis mejillas empiezan a subir el tono mi corazón aumenta.

-Miyu…¿ pasa algo?- Me dice Yoh mientras me acomoda mas para estar mas comodo llevando me.

-Ya puedes dejar de llevarme Yoh ya desperté- le dije mientras escondía mi rostro en su espalda que rico es esto es muy suave no me quiero separar de el pero debo.

--Yoh quiero caminar- dije mientras me baje de el y escondiendo mi rostro y mirando hacia abajo.

-Eres una niña muy tonta- me dice mientras me toma del brazo y empieza a llevar me agarrado de el que no note que había una piedra que me tropiezo.

-Cuidado-dijo mientras me tiene pero cerca de su rostro otra vez pasa lo mismo….cerca de sus labios, viendo sus ojos serenos, su pelo castaño que se mueve al compas del viento.

-Muchas gracias Yoh- mientras me alejo y camino unos pasos adelante- Nee… Amidamaru si voy contigo no pasara nada verdad Yoh- dije mientras el samurái me acompaña…

-Señorita el amo Yoh estaba muy preocupado por usted debe hacerle caso- decía el samurái mientras me regañaba..

-Pero no es mi culpa, yo solo…..-no pude decir eso por que el es el espíritu de Yoh y si le dijo que siento cosas por su amo se lo dirá Nooooo!!!!!!!.

-Vamos Miyu- me dice Yoh apareciendo detrás mío con su sonrisa tan linda que estoy diciendo!!! O ,noto algo donde esta Manta!!!!!!!!.

-Yoh….don..de es…ta Manta-Dijo tragando mucha saliva.

-Ya se fue- me dijo mientras se ponía al lado derecho mío.

-Disculpe amo Yoh pero tengo una cita con Silk jejejeje no importa- dijo el samurái un poco colorado.

-No hay problema divierte, aunque eres un pícaro Amidamaru- decía mientas Yoh lo molestaba y el samurái se ruborizaba

Es algo curioso pero al ver esa sonrisa de Yoh tan picara es muy tierna y cálida,que bello no es el??

-Miyu vamos-me dijo el con sus ojos alguien si lo ve parece que no tiene sentimientos pero en verdad si los miras bien tienen mucha paz y tranquilidad que da mucha paz en el

-Si vamos- le dijo mientras caminos los dos al camino de donde nos esperan los otros no??

-…..-La chica piensa en algo pero después se escucha una música en su corazón que su empieza a cantar – Futawo futawo,,,futa

Ono

omoi nossette

Kurinu yosha no me

Omoi nossette –terminando de cantar

-Wow!!!!sugoi- dice mientras ve en el cielo un montón de estrellas fugases que no sabía que era pero tenía mucha vergüenza de preguntar le que era eso pero por alguna razón mira al chico y en sus ojos se reflejan las luces que viajan muy lindo que la chica se giro viendo sus rostro un rubor apareció en sus mejillas, sus labios temblaban por si ocurría algo, el chico se dio vuelta a la joven quien lo miraba mucho miro sus ojos pensó "Esos ojos que por primera vez lo vi en el cementerio cuando nos conocimos esos ojos tan tierno de mucha paz,ternura,alegría feliz por conocer nuevas cosas que no conocen solo eso..sus ojos" el joven subió su mano hacia el rostro de la joven acariciando sus mejillas ruborizadas rozando sus labios con ella con muchas ganas de probarlos…que el joven agarro a la joven de los hombros y se empezó acercar a su rostro mientras la chica no comprendía nada solo sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar de a poco mientras ella solo miraba sus ojos negros y el sus labios que se abrían a probarlos solo a poco centímetros de beso cuando…

-Interrumpimos-dijo la voz un hombre que sale de la oscuridad haciendo que los jóvenes se separan y el chico poniendo detrás a la joven para protegerla ella reconoció al tipo.

-Tu…-dijo ella mientras Yoh sentía que con su mano agarraba un poco su polera.

- Quitate chico de ahí queremos a la niña tengo un asunto pendiente con ella-dijo el hombre mientras tronaba los dedos y aparecían muchos hombres mas rodeándolos….

-Achis- decía una chica llenas de bolsas de ir de compra con su prometido mientras estornudaba mucho.

- Me carga ir de compras contigo no entiendo porque tengo que ver a la gente desesperada por una ropa total es ropa o no ¬¬U- decía el chico mientras se sentaban en un banco mientras descasaban pero, el chico algo noto en su prometida una mirada que nunca la vio solo hasta ahora sus ojos se pusieron como pupilas de dragon mientras una gran cantidad de poder se esparcía era idéntico a la de Miyu.

- Kotoko- decía mientras empezaba aparecer un especia de signos raros debeajos de sus pies mientras empezaba a elevarse y todo el mundo se desmayaban por algo solo Len estaba viendo mientras la joven empezaba a descender, y cayendo exhausta en los brazos de su prometido y pronunciaba entre cortados unas palabras.

-Miy…u…..esta ….n…….pro- desmayando se y empezando a respirar muy poco

-Maya!!! Que ocurre responde- decía el joven mientras la movía un poco

-Srta. Maya-despierte decía sus espíritu quien estaba muy preocupado – Por favor despierte…

Len agarro fuerte a su prometida para que no cayera saltando alto, con todas las cosas mientras se aplastaba unos cuantos autos,varia gente le insulto el después le daría una lección pero ahora e importaba Maya que empezó a acelerar la velocidad.

El chico miro la luna por alguna razón pero vio algo muy extraño la luna tenía 3 colores negro a la izquierda, blanco a la derecha negro y por ultimo al medio rosada.

Caían estrellas fugases muchas como si algo estuviera por venir.

En todo el mundo se vio la luna de esos colores todos los shamanes miraron extraños algo se venía en la casa donde estaba el Sr.Yomei,la abuela de Yoh,Anna,Tamao miraba la luna era algo extraño.

-Muy pronto empezara lo que temíamos- dijo el Sr.Yomei mientras se lo decía a la anciana

-Muy pronto tendremos que verla con ella, muy pronto dijo- la mujer mientras tomaba el té nadie entiendo lo que decían los ancianos solo el papa de Yoh entendía lo que era

-Te dije que te quitaras-dijo el hombre empujando al chico.

-Yooh!!!-dijo la chica mientras corría para ayudarlos pero el hombre la agarro de la mano apretando su muñeca- Suelta me estúpido-dijo la chica mientras le daba una patada en el estomago y el tipo la soltaba –Yoh estas bien- decía la joven al lado del chico.

-Si estoy bien, quedate detrás mio Miyu- dijo el joven mientras se paraba.

-Pero..Yoh no puedes hacer nada sin Amidamaru y tu espada ni yo si Silk-dijo la joven mientras lo agarraba de la manga.

-Todo saldrá bien confía en mi- dijo el castaño mientras tiraba su sonrisa a la joven para tranquilizarla.

- Pe…ro –dijo Miyu escondiendo el rostro mirando hacia abajo- Este asunto me concierne a mi Yoh- dijo la joven con lagrimas en su rostro.

- No dejare que eso pase, yo te protegeré por eso no seas tan necia- le dijo gritando, qué los ojos de la chica se apagaron mientras soltaba la manga del chico.

-------Miyu

Yoh es un baka no quiero que se meta en este asunto yo fui quien le pego no, el mas encima me grito- No dejare que eso pase, yo te protegeré por eso no seas tan necia- le dijo gritando

Siento que todo se me va, me odia sentí que mis ojos estaban muy mojados que las gotas caían

Me quiero morir, mis piernas tiemblan no puedo mantener en pie Yoh me odia…….

Mis piernas se caen por si solas mientras mis ojos me duelen mucho, mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos muchos pedazos Yoh me odia…

-Mikona…puf- dije en un susurro pero empiezo a sentir algo veo debajo de mis piernas y aparece una cosa extraña. Aparece en mis manos una especia de esfera esperen un segundo esta esfera la he visto en un lugar donde.

-Mi Miyu-chan –aparece Mikona de esa esfera que me asusto-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!- tire un grito que Yoh se dio vuelta y me miro.

-Mi asíi mi recibes mi a mi tu mi salvadora mi – decía Mikona mientras me pegaba con sus patas en la cabeza.

-ay ay ay….-dije mientras me queje pero después la tomo – ¡!!Como llegaste Oo hasta aquí!!!!! Bueno eso no importa necesito mi listón-dije pero recordé algo – espera un segundo Mikona tu puedes a traerme a Silk aquí!!! –dije meintras ella saltaba a mis piernas

-Mi por supuesto mi te mi la mi traigo mi pero, mi necito mi que mi tu mi la mi llames mi –decia Mikona

-S- justo en ese momento Mikona me puso su mano en la boca

-NHHHHHHHHHH- me empiezo a mover como loca que Mikona me saca la mano de mi boca –Por que hiciste eso O - dijo enojada mientras la tomo y le agarro un cachete

-Ay mi ay mi….!!!!! Debes hacer estos movimientos de manos-mostrando me – y decir yo Miyu Miname ordeno o pido que venga la alma que yo llamo venga y ahí tienes que deir el nombre de esa alma….

-Pero..peroooo O no se si lo pueda hacer-dije pero derrepente apareció eso

-visión.

-Miyu…u- veo a Yoh estirando su manos hacia mi rostro esta todo herido muy grave

-Yoh, por favor no te mueras-decía mientras lo abrazo

-No te preocupes Miyu todo saldrá bien-dice mientras cierra sus ojos y cae su cabeza para un lado..

- fin de visión…

No no quiero que eso pase- grito mientras me paro y abrazo a Yoh por su espalda –Nunca lo permitiré que pase eso- dije mientras lo abrazo mas fuerte y grito- yo Miyu Miname ordeno o pido que venga la alma que yo llamo venga Amidamaru y Silk vengan –gritando mientras empiezo a ver el sello debajo de mis pies y los de Yoh mientras empieza aparecer una flamas de fuego apareciendo Silk y Amidamaru.

-Amo Yoh esta usted bien-mientras el samurái se acercaba a su amo.

-Miyu-chan esta usted bien-pregunta chica de pelo blanco, mientras nota que en la joven tenía los ojos mirando hacia abajo sus manos estaban aferradas al cuerpo del chico con su rostro apoyado en su espalda sin soltar por ningún momento.

Tengo mucho miedo que eso pase,no quiero que el el muera no lo quiero siento que alguien me tira el pelo hacia atrás- Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!-un grito de dolor sale mientras siento un cuchillo en mi estomago y una pistola en mi cabeza.

-Miyu- grita Yoh mientras me ve en esta situación.

-Mi Miyu-michan-Dijo Mikona mientras trataba de acercarse a mi

-Srta Miyu-dice el samurái

-Miyu-chan-dice Silk

-Si das un paso chico esta linda niña será cortado su estomago y disparado en su cabeza-dijo el hombre mientras siento que empieza a pinchar estoy muy asustadas esperen un segundos los ojos de Yoh ya no hay esa paz y tranquilidad tienes otra mirada de odio hacia los humanos por que esa mirada la he visto antes pero donde esos ojos que ahora muestran sed de suplicas,esperen un segundo si eso quiere decir que Yoh no estoy muy segura si lo dire pero siento como si lo hubiera conocido de antes que yo y el naciera por que es esto esa curiosidad al ver su rostro,en esa noche de luna mientras les cantaban a unas luces me miro con unos ojos de mucha ternura que note que mi corazón empezó a correr yo nunca le sonreí a un chico solo a los niños chicos les sonreía con mucha ternura mas encima fue al primer chico que pude tocar su rostro era muy calido…..cierro mis ojos ,por un momento,… siento un montón de energía muy calida, como el cariño lo siento muy bien no quiero que esta presencia desaparezca empiezo a sentir que me duermo……….Solo escucho una voz…

Mientras en el templo una joven de pelo gris leía un libro para cocinar para su prometido jejejejejejeje el amor pensaba la joven mientras se memorizaba para deleitar a su amado Lyzerg

Imaginación de Nao-chan

-Wow n//O//n hiciste todo esto para mi Nao-dijo el chico mientras se sentaban con su prometida.

-Si x//x espero que te guste-dijo la chica mientras veía el primer bocado-¿Y que tal? –dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a su prometido.

- Esta muy rico pero-dijo el chico serio,

-Pero que xOx le falto sal,condimento-dijo la chica mientras le iba hechar algo y el chico le agarra la muñeca.

-Falto un beso-dijo el chico le susurro en la oreja y la beso muy apasionado mientars la acostaba en el suelo

--Fin

Nao-chan se puso roja al pensar lo que podía pasar mientras se movía muy contenta pero apenada, por un momento recordó algo raro de un sueño que tuvo..

-Sueño….

Era todo oculto todo negro solo se veía a una joven cayendo toda herida llorando en una inmensa pena sin tener sentido Nao-chan grito muchas veces que tratara de hacer algo se acerco a la joven la miro detalladamente esa chica le parecía familiar conocía su cara pero donde la había visto hasta que la chica dijo –Mentiroso-mientras lloraba y aparecía millones de fragmentos de espejos rotos que aprecia un chico pero no se veía bien hasta que

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-ve como la chica sufre millones de golpes mientras cae

-Fin del sueño.

-Toc toc-escucho Nao baja ,abre la puerta y ve a Yoh herido con Miyu herida también y con toda la ropa rota viendo el abdomen, un parte del busto osea la rayita del medio de los pechos, mientras veía una Mikona enojada arriba de la joven mientras Yoh esta herido pero tiene 2 espada Haruzame y esa de quien???

-----Naomi:

Que extraño pero juro que Yoh tiene una espada pero esta de quien será ,-Cuida…do-dijo la castaña mientras habría sus ojos rosados-Miyu!!¡que te paso?-dije mientras me acercaba y ella sacaba la espada-Nao-chan agáchate-dijo gritando mientas aparecía una gran cantidad de energía, mejor dicho un campo de fuerza rosado muy grande mientras saltaba e iba para afuera y lanzaba su ultimo ataque a la contrincante, pero esperen estaba hablando con Lyzerg ¬0¬,esa chica la del abanico saltando a la punta del arbol…

-Jah..linda espada te la compro tu papi-dijo la chica un poco enojada y herida pero Miyu tenía otra mirada de enojo – TE DIJE ALGO ESTUPIDA CONTESTA-grito la chica toda enojada mientras atacaba a Miyu,pero vi una pequeña risa de parte de Miyu mientras agarraba la espada y con abanicar muy poco hizo el medio ataque –Butterfly-susurro la joven mientras sentí tal potencia que vi como Yoh se desmayaba y vi una luz que me cegó por completo después no recuerdo nada….solo vi negro.

(N/A para explicar mejor lo que paso retomemos lo que paso……cuando Miyu perdió el conocimiento)

-Ataque de la mil navajas-se escucho un grito mientras el hombre era destruido por las mil cuchillas que aparecían del aire cayendo cerca de Miyu ,de la rama apareció una mujer con 2 tomates en el pelo tenía un abanico grande color rojo como la sangre,tenía un kimono muy corto hasta la parte superior del muzlo,un escote dejando ver un poco s busto la línea del medio,pelo verde ,ojos grises que miraba a Yoh con cara picardía.

-Con que tu eres el gemelo del amo, eres idéntico W -decía la chica mientras le brillaban los ojos.

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto el castaño con la coneja al unisonó,

-Perdón por ser descortés,-dijo la chica mientras saltaba al lado de el chico-Mi nombre es Saya Hanizoku soy la chica que te va a matar jijiji-dijo la chica mientras saltaba la joven y en posición de ataque abanicando su abanico apareciendo muchas cuchillas.

-Amo Yoh, esta usted bien-dijo el samurái protegiendo a su amo con la posesión de objetos,

-Si, Admidamaru-dijo el castaño mientras empezaba atacar a la joven.

-Jijiji,eres muy bueno Asakura pero no subestimes a mi Kiha-dijo la joven mientras el espíritu se hacía evidente era un caballo verde con alas de hierros que sus alas eran verdaderas navajas.

-Miyu..despierta-decía Mikona mientras movía la cara de la joven

-aaahn –o- -respondio la joven volviendo en si –Nhhhhhh -O-zzzzz-bostezo la joven y se estiro

La coneja salto encima de ella mientras le pegaba con sus patas –Niña ,estúpida te quedas dormida y tu estúpido novio lucha con una mujer que lo esta derrotando-grito la coneja eufórica y enojada .

-¡ como Yoh esta luchando Mikona por que no me despertaste! –grito la chica en forma de chibi

-¬O¬ U ve solo a luchar,no mas-dijo la coneja mientras sentía que una gran pieda le caía en la cabeza- ¡ Dios que habré hecho para merecer esto! TOT – con una aura de depresión

-Estas lista Silk –le dijo a la chica a su espíritu

-Hai – respodio ella

-Silk-dijo la joven –concede me tu alma,funcionate al liston-grito la joven haciendo la posecion de objetos apareciendo un poder inmenso espiritual rosado.

-Oo que pena tan luego terminamos nuestra pelea –O.—U , y yo que quería jugar contigo bueno así es mejor para que mi amo me felicite y por fin me gane un beso –dijo la chica con brillos en los ojos W y ruborizada.-Muere-dijo la joven haciendo el ultimo ataque pero,justo fue contra atacada

-Buterfly-grito apareciendo Miyu con el listón girando ante ella

- Miyu-dijo el castaño mientras observaba a la chica había cambiado su expresión

-Yo seré tu oponente desde ahora-grito la joven poniendo se delante de Yoh

- Jah, no me subestime niña mejor ve a jugar con tus muñecas y que yo voy a matar a este chico-dijo la joven pero algo,cambio en la expresión de Miyu estaba enojada

-Kyaaaaa-atacando con mucha fuerza haciendo que Saya esquivara pero la daño con su tiro era cosa poca pero tenía un poder igual a su amo en su mente se pregunto ¿Quién es ella?

-Pongamos las cosas en orden uno no te perdonare que hayas matado a ese hombre el tenía sueños que era encontrar a su mamá,segundo no te perdonare que hayas dañado a Yoh eso ni siquiera vas a salir ilesa y tercero y final nadie me dice niña!!!!!!!!-grito la chica enojada apareciendo sus ojos rosados combinados con rojo.

-Jajajajaja, no me hagas reir, -se rio,mientras se ponía en ataque – Ataque de la mil navajas –abanicando su abanico, apareciendo mil navajas haciendo cortes en la ropa de la chica pero una navaja era tirada hacia ella.

-Que mala puntería-dijo Miyu confiada

-Que chica mas molesta- dijo Saya mientras la atacaba con su abanico de frente y hacían fuerza con su liston y abanico

-Eres una niña –dijo Saya mientras ponía mas fuerza en su cuerpo

-No me subestimes-dijo la chica pero lo que no vio fue que Saya tenía otro abanico debajo

- Miyu cuidado-grito el chico mientras veía que Miyu era herida por mil navjas en las piernas y brazos incrustando y destrozando su liston.

-Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-grito la chica de dolor mientras sangraba su piernas y manos.

-JAH,eso es lo que te pasa por entrometer-dijo la joven mientras la tomaba del pelo y la tiraba agarrando una navaja y poniendo en el cuello –Muere –dijo la chica pero en esos momentos el chico corrió lo mas rápido empujando a la mujer y salvando a Miyu y tomando la en brazos.

- Miyu estas bien –dijo el joven percatando que la chica sangraba mucho por la navajas, el joven sento a la chica en el suelo. – Miyu esto te va a doler pero te las debo sacar para que no siga sangrando –le dijo el chico tomando la navaja que tenía y su pie y sacándola.

-Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-grito la chica de dolor mientras unas lagrimas aparecían, el chico saco otra y así fue sacando ,con su espada corto la polera de el para poner unas vendas en sus piernas y brazos.

-Quedate aquí-dijo el joven mientras la abrazaba –Yo te protegeré de ella y todas las personas que te quieran hacer daño –le dijo muy tierno –Mikona cuento contigo que la cuides –dijo el chico a la coneja.

-Mi no mi tienes mi que mi decirlo mi yo mi la mi cuido mi-dijo la coneja enojada

-Admidamaru-dijo el joven serio y cambiando el semblante.

-Yo estoy listo amo Yoh cuando usted quiera-dijo el samurái en la posecion

Corriendo a tacar a Saya mientras trataba de pararse –Cuchillas de judas –tiro su ataque contra la chica.

Pero justo en esos momentos la chica esquivo.

-Que-dijo el chico

-Contigo no tengo, problemas solo con esa chiquilla molestosa-dijo la mujer.

-No permitire que te acerques a ella primero sobre mi cadaver-grito el chico furioso mientras atacaba a la mujer.

Miyu observaba la pelea quería ayudar pero con que su arma había sido destruida por completo estaba muy debil pero ella quería derotar a esa mujer a toda costa.

-¿quieres hacerte mas fuerte?- escucho una voz que sonaba familiar,la chica cerro sus ojos

-Si-dijo firmemente mientras sentía como si alguien la abrazaba. –Muy buena elección Miyu Miname-le dijo la voz cambiando a la de una niña.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-escucho un grito de dolor que hizo que abriera sus ojos rapidos cuando vio sus ojos no podían dejar de arder de hira veía a Yoh ensagretado herido mientras Saya lo pisaba haciendo que escupiera sangre.

-Tu….-dijo la chica mientras se paraba de forma como Lucy en el capitulo 2 con el soldado,se levanto mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-Miyu-chan-apareció un alma al lado de ella que era Mosque el mejor amigo de Admidamaru –Escucha bien lo que te diré toma tus retos de listones enróllare a Haruzame y pon todo el poder espirtual hasta cuando yo te dija que la sueltes- le dijo Mosque.

-Lo hare-dijo ella mientras se tiraba se barría contra el suelo para alcanzar la espada la enrollo con cuidado mientras.

-Que tierna un regalo para mi no debiste –dijo Saya mientras se acercaba hacia ella. – Aunque me des esa espada no servirá de nada-dijo Saya mientras corria atacarla-Ataque de las mil navajas-dijo Saya tirando su ataque,Miyu rodo contra el suelo para esquivar sus heridas sangraban

-Un poco mas-dijo Miyu mientras ya estaba lista Haruzame enrollada con el liston donde la espada la sujetaba con ambas mano mientras concentraba todo el poder espiritual en el liston y Mosque al lado de ella donde aparecía un campo de fuerza rosado debajo de los pies una escrituras brillando extraños signos su pelo se levanto mientras la espada empezaba a sentirse latidos.

-Que?-dijo Saya mientras se acercaba pero fue atacada por algo tirando al suelo.. –Que coño-grito ahora si que me hiciste enojar pequeña estúpida, no que ría usar este ataque pero me obligas,KIHA- grito donde con las epinas que tenía en su cabellos la sacaba posecionando lo al abanico con su espiritu apareciendo un abanico con espinas y cabezas de caballos.

-Un poco mas-dijo Mosque mientras rodeaba a la joven y a la espada.

- Mi Miyu mi sal mi de mi ahí-grito la coneja.

- Bakariuso-grito Saya mientras miles de espinas cubrían a Miyu haciendo una bola sin degarla respirar

-Hyaaaaaaa-grito la chica mientras apretaba contra su cuerpo la espada,viendo en si como la bola se iba aplastando de a poco a poco

-Jah,no podras salir de aquí estupida nadie a sobrebido de eso jajajajaja-grito la chica mientras caminaba a matar a Yoh –Ahora Asakura muere-dijo la chica pero algo sono haciendo explotar la bola de espinas clavando a Saya en las piernas –Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa- grito de dolor mientras del humo se veía a Miyu con una espada igual a Haruzame pero esta tenía escrito en la espada Chikon y el mango era rosada,sus ojos reflejaban mas que odio ganas de matar tanto así que hizo que Saya retrocediera un poco –Que coño-dijo Saya tratando de pararse

-Te gusto-dijo Miyu mientras caminaba hacia ella quedando en frente de ella –Dime te gusto –le dijo de nuevo la chica pero fue tomada de el cuello por Saya por furia entonces la chica miro –No me hagas reir que con eso me vas derrotar-dijo la chica mientras le daba una patada en el estomago y agarraba su espada. –Muere-dijo la chica pero antes de que lanzara su ultimo ataque ella clavo una navaja en la piernas mientras desaparecía en una pantalla de humo – Esto no se quedara así muy pronto nos veremos –dijo Saya mientras desaparecía.

-Jah-dijo la chica mientras caminaba hacia Yoh,se acerco hacia el se agacho tiernamente hasta cerca de sus labios,subio hasta llegar a su frente –KOTOKO-dijo la chica mientras besaba muy tiernamente su frente curando sus heridas dejando sano y ella desmayando se encima de el.

---Yoh

Senti algo calido que hubiera besado mi frente abro lentamente mis ojos siento una olor muy dulce que rico, abro bien los ojos y noto que estaba Mikona encima mirando me con cara de pocos amigos, miro al lado mio y noto unos labios conocido cerca de los mios al observar bien veo sus ojos cerrados dormida tiernamente, en sus manos aferradas a mi polera sin soltar mas abajo y veo un estomago al aire toda su ropa cortada que cuando vi ahún mas pude ver la linea de sus pechos senti como mi cara se calentaba muy rapido,que me levante sosteniendo a Miyu.

-Mi yo mi no mi permitire mi que mi le mi hagas mi daño mi o mi algo mi sucio –me dijo Mikona mientras se subía a mi cabeza y me golpeaba uu pero veo en su brazo y hay una espada en su mano derecha parecía Haruzame pero esta tenía escrito Chikon en ella su mango era rosado al igual que su liston,esperen un segundo Oo no sera que esta espada nacio del Liston de Miyu,hmmmmmmmm,después le pregunto de donde vino esa espada ahora tengo que llevarla para la casa,tomo su cuerpo es tan delicado tan desprotegida antes mis manos,tan linda y tierna si Mikona no estuviera aquí yo creo que a Miyu yo……. Aghs, que estoy diciendo siento que mis mejillas están ardiento mi corazón late a 1000 por hora mi respiración se hace difícil Yoh Asakura no pienses en esas cosas tu estas compremitido….eso fue raro aunque ame mucho a Miyu nunca podre estar con ella,pero miro en sus labios para buscar una respuesta pero algo sucede esta un poco despierta.

-Miyu…te encuen-no termino por que veo que ella se acerca a mis labios muy peligroso y rosando lo se dirije a mi mejilla y le da un tierno beso muy calido que no escuche lo fuerte que grito Mikona pero quedo haci por un momento y su rostro callo desmayada.

-Mi chico mi estúpido mi te mi prohíbo mi que mi te mi acerques mi a Miyu-me regañanba la coneja pero decidí caminar por alguna razón no era el momento de quedarse en ese lugar algo muy dentro de mi decía que volverían atacar que tenía a Haruzame en mi mano por cualquier cosa y Mikona llevaba la otra espada ,cuando llegamos a la puerta toco abre Naomi parece que se queda observando la espada jejeje..

-Cuida….do-dijo Miyu abriendo sus ojos mientras agarraba muy fuerte mi camisa,en esos momentos sentí como una enorme energía espiritual se incremetaba arriba mio sentí como los pies de Miyu se impulsaba agarrando la espada y saltando hacia una punta del árbol mientas aparecía Saya…Maldición mi cuerpo no puede moverse.

-Jah..linda espada te la compro tu papi-dijo la chica un poco enojada y herida pero Miyu tenía otra mirada de enojo – TE DIJE ALGO ESTUPIDA CONTESTA-grito la chica toda enojada mientras atacaba a Miyu,pero vi una pequeña risa de parte de Miyu mientras agarraba la espada y con abanicar muy poco hizo el medio ataque –Butterfly-susurro la joven mientras sentí tal potencia que apareció una gran cantidad de Luz rozada segando mi vista que no puedo mas…..

Todos los presentes se desmayaron Nao,Mikona e Yoh estaban tendidos en la entrada, mientras la castaña bajaba de la punta del árbol caminaba ,mientras se acerco al chico, poniendo su mano y curando todas sus heridas, mientras caminaba solo unos pasos.

-Maldición-dijo la chica-Mi cuerpo.., no responde que fue lo que sucedió-en esos momentos aparecieron un montón de visión de la peleas de personas mientras se escuchaba un grito agodador –Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito con todas las fuerzas mientras caía al suelo inconsciente.

Solo pasaron unas pequeñas horas donde solo una persona se despertó mientras se rascaba la cabeza y buscaba a la chica hasta que la encontró tirada al suelo,

-Miyuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!-chan-grito Naomi mientras se acercaba corriendo a ella iba a buscar unas vendas para curarlas mientras lavaba sus heridas,la tomaba y la acostaba en su futon mientras iba a la entrada y vio la hora.

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!son las 12 de la noche!!!-grito tan fuerte que los desmayados Mikona e Yoh se despertaban de golpe y mirando a todos los lados y preguntando por las castañas.

Nao tuvo que decirles que no se preocuparan por que ella la había curado y la acostó en su futón, Yoh e Mikona se fueron acostar mientras Mikona tiraba unos mil garabatos al castaño y cerraba la puerta donde estaba Miyu durmiendo se acostó al lado de ella y se quedo dormida.

Naomi iba a la sala de estar donde estaba Lyzerg animo decía la chica mientras se acercaba a el cuando entro el joven la miro mientras ella se acercaba a el.

Hmmmm…pues Lycerg te quisiera preguntar algo //o//-dijo la chica moviendo sus dedos por lo nerviosa que estaba.

-¿Que es lo que pasa? Tsukamoto-dijo el chico en tono cortante.

-Lyserg..que es lo que pasa?-decía la joven asustada y temblando por el miedo, el chico peli verde se paro donde estaba el joven la acorralo contra la pared donde Nao estaba muy nerviosa por el rostro ,chica no veía a su tierno Lyserg veía a una persona desconocida quien puso una mano en la pared el chico se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de la joven y mirando fijamente a los ojos beso su frente y susurro las palabras mas fuertes que le hubieran dicho en su vida

-Sabes…eres linda pero no me gustas estoy interesado en otra chica,no lo tomes a mal-le dijo el joven poniendo sus labios en la mejilla de la joven y recorriendo hasta llegar a su labio y besando el labio inferior de la joven. Y yendo se de lugar dejando a la joven llorando.-Porque Lyzerg que fue lo que hice-dijo la Joven llorando y apretando sus puños.

En el pasillo corría una joven de pelo castaño preocupada por su amiga –Nao-chan-dijo Miyu abriendo la puerta y viendo a su amiga llorando.

-Mi..yu-dijo la joven con los ojos vidriosos y las lagrimas derramadas

-Nao-chan-dijo la joven acercando se a la joven y abrazando la –No te preocupes todo va pasar..-dijo la joven con un tono tierno que Nao-chan al escuchar la voz de la joven creyo que estaba con su mama cuando ella tenía pena le decía en ese tono.

-Fugua..Fugua Kururi O moi nossette- cantando Miyu que Naomi se quedo dormida en las piernas de Miyu mientras la joven le hacía cariño en el pelo y le cantaba .

(Chibis: Woooooooooooo termine este condenado capitulo por fin jejejeje me costo pero se pudo bueno en el siguiente capitulo los shamanes iran a la playa donde habrá muchas cosas relacionada con las chicas, pero Miyu conocera a alguien que será el comienzo …de todo para conocer al diablo …jejeje nos vemos o sigan leyendo)


	5. Chapter 5

5 Capitulo:Divercion playa,dudas..

Mientras que la carretera estaba sola, los chicos decidieron ir a la casa veraniega de la dinastía Tao, quien Len no estaba de acuerdo mucho porque era su casa..¬¬U,pero todo esto fue planeado para que todos descansaran…pero lo que nadie sabía que alguien lo esperaba con mucha ansias…

---Len:

Tsk….no puedo creer que me hayan convencido de esto todavía no logro asimilar las cosas…xOx,bueno que le vamos hacer total podremos descansar o no??

Pero desde que llego la chica tonta sin gracia,torpe,inculta Miyu Miname han ocurrido muchas cosas raras en especial relacionada con ella, mas encima su poder se eleva cada segundo, será concidencia ella tendrá algo que ver por todos los ataques que hemos tenido, el ataque de Saya la chica del abanico de las cuchillas que dijo que su rey estaba vivo y buscaría venganza por su muerte, matando a su pariente mas cercano.

-Enano,cuanta falta!!!!! O tengo hambre-me dice el tarado de Hotohoto ¬¬U

-Quedan 2 hrs de viaje-dije con mil venitas no quiero que despierte a mi diosa.

Aaaaah….a quien quiero engañar Maya me gusta mucho,con sus locuras que hace me encanta,cuando se tira encima mió me facina mi diosa de las fantasías mas grandes

(Chibis:Oo que pervertido!!!!

-Siii!!!o Len azotame!!!

-Oe...todavía tienes tu sueño…??? ¬¬U

-Siii0 -Sonando una cancion como el fin del mundo TToTT

-AaAAAAAAH!!!!CORRAN O POR SU VIDA)

Aunque ahora se ve mas rica dan ganas de comerla +/////+quiero…atk me esta saliendo sangre por la nariz al imaginarme Maya….aghs

-Señoriíto esta sangrando que le pasa-me dijo Bason noto que la mirada de Yoh,Manta,Admidamaru se van contra mi,

-Leeeen…que es lo que estabas soñando picaron-me dice el tarado de Yoh poniendo su brazo en mi hombro.

-No,creía que tu soñabas esas cosas tan pervertidas solo lo esperaba de Horohoro y Riu

AaAAAA…YO NO PIENSO EN ESO-Dije mirando hacia la ventana para que no me siguiera molestando

En el auto donde iba Naomi-chan solo miraba el cielo recordando las palabras del chico peli verde

Recuerdo:

-Hmmmm…pues Lycerg te quisiera preguntar algo //o//-dijo la chica moviendo sus dedos por lo nerviosa que estaba.

-¿Que es lo que pasa? Tsukamoto-dijo el chico en tono cortante.

-Lyserg..que es lo que pasa?-decía la joven asustada y temblando por el miedo, el chico peli verde se paro donde estaba el joven la acorralo contra la pared donde Nao estaba muy nerviosa por el rostro ,chica no veía a su tierno Lyserg veía a una persona desconocida quien puso una mano en la pared el chico se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de la joven y mirando fijamente a los ojos beso su frente y susurro las palabras mas fuertes que le hubieran dicho en su vida

-Sabes…eres linda pero no me gustas estoy interesado en otra chica,no lo tomes a mal-le dijo el joven poniendo sus labios en la mejilla de la joven y recorriendo hasta llegar a su labio y besando el labio inferior de la joven. Y yendo se de lugar dejando a la joven llorando.-Porque Lyzerg que fue lo que hice-dijo la Joven llorando y apretando sus puños.

En el pasillo corría una joven de pelo castaño preocupada por su amiga –Nao-chan-dijo Miyu abriendo la puerta y viendo a su amiga llorando.

-Mi..yu-dijo la joven con los ojos vidriosos y las lagrimas derramadas

-Nao-chan-dijo la joven acercando se a la joven y abrazando la –No te preocupes todo va pasar..-dijo la joven con un tono tierno que Nao-chan al escuchar la voz de la joven creyo que estaba con su mama cuando ella tenía pena le decía en ese tono.

-Fugua..Fugua Kururi O moi nossette- cantando Miyu que Naomi se quedo dormida en las piernas de Miyu mientras la joven le hacía cariño en el pelo y le cantaba .

------Naomi:

No se muy bien nada pero lo que si se es que Miyu por unos momentos era una mama, esa chica de 5 años que es Miyu jugando con los pétalos riendo sin cesar, ella debe haber no dormido nada por mi culpa pero ella se quedo todo el tiempo conmigo cantando una canción muy linda pobre Miyu capaz debe estar ahora durmiendo pero bueno, hoy me voy a divertir no permitiré que Lyzerg me amargue el día no quiero preocupar mas a Miyu.No debo ella es mi amiga y no la quiero preocupar mas se que ella muestra esa sonrisa para disimular lo que le pasa nunca la he visto llorar solo en las noche cuando sueña,quiero saber el pasado de Miyu por que llora toda las noche por que ella con sus ojos puede ver nuestras vidas los pasados de nosotros y por eso nos da fuerza pero yo quiero saber por que Miyu llora.

-------Miyu

No puedo dejar de pensar en este lugar por que siempre vuelvo a este lugar desolado soledad esas palabras no la escuchaba en mi,veo un millon de espejo donde se ve un joven de pelo largo donde caigo sin cesar de cabeza ese es mi destino….veo a Nao,Lyzerg,Maya,Len,Horohoro,Kiari,Yoh solos pero con sus papas pero por que veo estas cosas por que ….por que yo no tengo ningún recuerdo de mis padres trato de buscar pero no los encuentros para nada no los encuentros solo pienso en esas palabras ………..

-Miyu…-dijo la voz de un chico reconozco esa voz es de Yoh

Cuando despierto me encuentro en los brazos de Yoh pero siento una brisa ahora que veo mejor no estoy dentro de la cosa en rueda estoy a fuera sintiendo todo el viento

-Mi Miyu, eres una tonta mi-me dijo Mikona dando un golpe en la cabeza, auch TToTT por que me dieron un golpe- Porque me pegas ¬¬- le dije a Mikona enojada por que me dolió mucho el golpe.

Mi si no hubiera sido por el distraído de Yoh capaz hubieras muerto-me dijo en tono de reto y dando un golpe mas T0T, esperen un segundo estoy encima de Yoh ///o//// agh vuelvo a sentir un calor en mis mejillas y no puedo respirar

-Miyu estas bien parece que tienes fiebre- me dijo poniendo su mano en mi frente

-Eeeeeeh…x////////////////X a mi no me pasa nada- dije bajando me de sus brazos y viendo algo muy bello –Kawaiiiiiiiii O que es eso tan lindo-dije.

-Mi eso es el mar- me dijo Mikona poniendo se en mi cabeza.

-Que bello.

Varios minutos antes

--------Yoh

Miyu se ve muy tierna durmiendo así me gusta mucho hmmmm….nOn veo que a Len tiene sangre en la nariz estará pensando algo sucio con Maya jijiji solo me rió.

-Yoh…-me dice Manta en tono de miedo.-Mira a Miyu-me dijo señalando a Miyu entre dormida y abriendo la puerta y tratando de saltar.

-Miyu- dije sosteniendo la de la cintura pero ella no da ninguna reacción hasta que ella se da vuelta con los ojos cerrados pero esta muy cerca mió siento que mis mejillas se calientan pero veo que tiene algo en las manos y las piernas hilos ella esta siendo controladas por hilos con su cuerpo agarra un tipo de navaja que le tiran por el aire ella salta al techo donde ella se pone la navaja, en el cuello y me dice que baya arriba o si no va hacer que se mate Miyu no lo puedo permitir desvaino a Haruzame y salto a al techo donde la chica esta en posición de pelea es un espacio corto para pelear pero bueno.

-Amidamaru posesión de objetos a Haruzame-dije mientras hago la posesión de objetos

(Chibis: - -.-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-Oye….(dice en voz baja ) oye (sube un poco la voz) Oyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee nOn –gritando

-Kyaaaaaaaaa!!!Xx que que pasa incendio, tsunami, terremoto…que pasa otra vez quiere que te vaya a comprar sake por eso me despertaste lo supiste n//o//n

-Por tu aliento marea disk….y no te voy a comprar me escuchaste compra tu tus cosas.

-Hip…es que a mi no me gusta gastar mi plata anda solo es una botella de sake vamos di que si Hip o si no voy a cantar una canción

-No me amenaces ¬¬ por que te puede ir muy mal

- 5,6,7,8 Había un barquito chiquito chiquito que no podía y no podía navegar pasaron 1,2,3,4 semanas pasaron 1,2,3,4 semanas y no podía y no podía navegar.

-Kyaaaaaaaaa…TToTT esta bien tu ganas voy a comprar tu Sake pero deja de cantar, niños no copien lo que hace esta chica es una vaga …que solo toma sake ¬¬U sigamos con la historia..

-Espera n///o////n-

-Que quieres ¬¬.

-Tráeme un streapess p plisss.

-Ni loca adios ¬¬ sigamos con la historia)

-Aquí empieza el combate mi.

-Espera un segundo que haces aquí estas mi historia no la tuya vuelve a donde iba O antes que te borre y te cambie por un perro o ardilla.

-Esta bien ¬¬ mi no le pagan suficiente.

-Cállate y esa es mi palabra, bueno ahora si -)

La pelea arriba del camioneta era muy complicada por Miyu atacaba como nunca con la cuchilla pero como el espacio era tan chico no se podía mover muy bien Yoh quien el que estaba controlando a Miyu estaba en lo mas arriba observando de muy bien como funcionaba el plan….quien también observaba a un joven de pelo gris quien tenía el semblante triste y a dolorido.

-Mi doncella no puede llorar cambiemos la estrategia- dijo el joven quien con los hilos hizo que Miyu dejara de atacar a Yoh , el quedo sorprendido

La joven salto a la otra camioneta tirando se a abrir una puerta pero lo que el tipo no sabía era que Miyu no haría lo que el quisiera.

-Humano ingrato no voy a permitir que me uses para tus planes ni menos para hacerle daño a Nao-chan- le dijo Miyu enojada que el pudo escuchar-Te dara una advertencia mi poder no se compara al mío es mil veces superior.

-Tsk que te has creído estúpida- dijo el joven quien con sus hilos le empezó ahorcar-Vamos a ver quien es el mas fuerte.

-Ja…con eso me vencerás-dijo la joven mandando todo su poder a la cuerda que hizo que la cuerda se le cortara al hombre haciendo una pequeña herida.

-Con que si…-Dijo el joven lamiendo su sangre-eres mas fuerte de lo que pensé por eso te dejare libre pero esto queda pendiente niña….acaso no vas a decir tu nombre-dijo el chico soltando sus hilos y devolviendo a su mano.

-Mi nombre es Miyu Miname Shaman de pacotilla-dijo la joven enojada.

----Naomi:

Nani….que es eso que se dirige hasta aquí, siento que algo esta rodeando mi cintura,la puerta de abre de un golpe y siento que algo me tira

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-dije un grito por que algo me tiro hacia arriba pero justo siento una mano cálida que me toma.

-Nao-chan no se ira con un papanatas-dijo Miyu tomando mis manos y haciendo fuerzas

-Miyu tus manos están sagrando-dije con lagrimas en mis ojos

-No te preocupes,no permitiré que te hagan mas daño Nao-chan-me dijo Miyu con su sonrisa de calma que no se porque pero esa sonrisa calma mucho.Hai-dije

Pero veo que un hilo se va al cuello de Miyu empezando a ahorcar.

-Miyu ten cuidado-dije advirtiendo la pero ya era tarde por que le apretaba pero ella no me soltaba.

-Nao……chan…………….-dijo Miyu empezando a perder fuerzas-No….dejare ….

-Miyu sueltame-dijo en una orden pero ella no obedecía seguía tirando ahí pude sentir el poder no cabe duda es de Miyu ese poder que se eleva demasiado, cada segundo.

-Estupida niña dejame en paz en llevarme a mi angel-escucho la voz de un hombre que empieza hacer cortes en la ropa de Miyu.

-MiYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- gritando que cerre los ojos y me ciento que alguien me tiene con dulzura es muy calido es como si no me quisiera proteger abro mis ojos y veo unos dulces ojos color azul como el cielo que me miran una sonrisa picara que dibuja en sus rostro y sus cabellos de oro.

-Mi Nao- me dijo mientras me acaricia mi rostro con sus manos,sentí como mis mejillas se ponían caliente hirviendo.-No seas tan timida total esa niña no nos va molestar estamos muy alto de ella- me dijo susurrando al oído y mordiendo el obulo de mi oreja.

-Awww-dijo porque me apretó dulce pero dolio

(Una parte un poco hot no crees-buscando a su amiga-Shiori donde te metisteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Mientras su amiga en un bar haciendo un espectáculo

-Como que no me va a dar sake //// +gritando y aputando con la botella

-Aquí estas ven para acá –Sacando con un largo brazo

-Desde cuando los brazoss son tan largoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos

-¬¬ que dolor de cabeza sigamos……)

-Kotoko un omoko- escucho esas palabras que provienen de alguien no es Miyu pero su presencia se siente muy cerca de acá proviene de la camioneta de donde esta Maya y Len

-Satoshi deja de jugar después tendras ganas para hacerla tuya

Nani….-oo doy vuelta y veo a un chico con una capa largablanca que se mueve al compas con el viento,pelo largo esperen unsegundo es idéntico a Yoh xx!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!-dijo apuntando con el dedo.

- Jah…nos veremos pronto angel blanco- me dijo desaparciendo.

-Mi linda Nao ya no tengo interrupciones para hacerte mía toda mía.

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee xx-me muevo para poder soltarme pero con sus hilos me tiene amarrada.

-Dejame en paz…-grito llorando….tengo miedo Lyzerg ven …..!!!!!!!!

-Por donde empezare…-me dijo acostando se al lado mió

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo-dije mientras me desmayaba pero escuche una voz

-Miko puf-gritando alguien y apareciendo una luz rosada sentí como unas manos calidas, como mi mama me llevaba cuando era chica a la cama a dormir haci que solo pienso que es Miyu……………..

-----Maya

Que hago en este lugar hay muchas gente gritando que es lo que pasa….veo a una niña chica que tiene un gorro en la cabeza, le va caer algo, me tiro encima de ella pero antes que no aplaste se destruye en un monton de polvo oO que quedo con tic en el ojo.

-Todavía no te das cuenta- me dijo la niña en tono siniestro

-¿que dices?-dije preguntando le

-Humanos tontos no se dan cuenta que llevas a la ultima diclonius apocalipsis que destruirá a todo el mundo de los humanos y shamanes ni siquiera los grandes espiritus lo salvaran de esto solo tu con el angel de la luz pueden detener la pero ella es fuerte pero es débil todavía no desarrolla sus poderes no han despertados pueden matarla a tiempo.

-Nani…que has dicho!!!!Oo-dije impactada pero …algo ocurre me saca de mis pensamientos

-Mayaaaaaaaaaaaa nOn- grita una chica –mira mira eso que es!!!! O

-Nani…. -.- -percatando se que era Miyu quien gritaba eufórica de felicidad y observando todo

Esta niña acaso nunca fue a la playa o bueno..bueno bueno ¬¬ ignorancia es tu peor enemigo……pero hay algo que no cuerda aquí es como si nunca hubiera visto el mar…..esperen un segundo recuerdo que algo me dijo Len cuando yo estaba prepara las cosas para ir y me dijo muy serio

-Maya-me dijo no mirando me y yo buscando las cosas

- Que Len..-dije respondiéndole mientras trataba de encontrar mi bikini pasiones rojo jejejejeje nOn

-Recuerdas lo que paso hoy en la tarde cuando fuimos a comprar tus cosas-dijo mientras se daba vuelta y me miraba serio.

-Ahh..si no alcance ni a comprar ni la mitad de las cosas que necesito-mientras volvia a hacer de mis cosas.

-No es eso, cuando nos sentamos en la banca y me dijiste una palabra entre cortada-me dijo

-Nuuu..xD ,creo que fue un simple desmayo nada grave-dije pero algo ocurrió en esos momentos no tenía que haber dicho eso.

-No fue un simple desmayo-reaccionando Len tomando me de los hombros mientras notaba en sus ojos amarillos miedo, terror por perder algo o alguien, lo que hice fue mirarlo y decirle – No te preocupes tu sabes que vamos estar juntos por siempre y nos arrugaremos como pasa pero igual sere la mujer mas seductora del mundo y dominar el mundo de una silla jajajja-dije y vi la cara de Len que se empezó a reir

-jajajajajaajajajaaaja-Hace años que no lo veía reír así solo cuando eramos chicos reía conmigo por las cosas que hacíamos se ve muy sexy….

Fin de recuerdo

-Sugoi!!!!O -dijo Miyu mientras tocaba la arena, miro a un cangrejo que pasaba por ahí –Wow w que eres ¡!!-dijo Miyu mientras miraba todo con mucha alegría..jejejejeje

---Miyu

Wow es muy bello hay muchos colores bellos,son claros y lindos pájaros que vuelan haciendo ruido el agua que toca las rocas y hay muchas gotas que me mojan

Es muy lindo….

-¡¡¡Miyu!!!! Dice Nao y la inútil de Maya-que vayas a dentro de la casa que te quieren mostrar algo-me dijo Mikona que se pone en mi cabeza jejeje.

Entro adentro y veo a Maya,Nao y Kiari que están hablando en secreto que extraño…pero tengo un mal presentimiento…nOnU

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Chicas-dijo Maya mientras tenía una especie de cintas rosadas-Preparadas al ataque- dijo Maya mientras todas se tiraban encima de Miyu y la empienza a elegir un traje de baño.

-¡¡¡Suelte me!!! Nooooooooooo- grito Miyu mientras era cambiada trillones de veces de traje de baño.

-Pongamos este –dijo Nao mientras aparecía Miyu con un traje de baño naranjo con tiras de todos los lados y en la parte de arriba en el pecho izquierdo tenía un dibujo de un monito que decía sumer kiss

-Etto.. x//x-dijo Miyu muerta de vergüenza.

- Que cute se ve Miyu no creen!!!nOn- dijo Naomi moviendo se de un lado a otro o w o

-Emmmmh….next-dijeron las otras mientras Miyu era empujada al vestidor

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!Oo-dijo Miyu mientras era empujada al lugar

-¡¡Este es!! Es el prefecto- dijo Maya mientras aparecía Miyu con un traje de baño morado muy sexy con una tanga muy ajustada y con una cola alta en la parte de arriba tenía un dibujo de un zorrito que decía Let me.

-Kyaaaaa xOx este ni lo piense que llevare este paresco una chica que se ve libre-dijo Miyu roja como tomate y muy avergonzada por todas las cosas ¡Por que a miii! Pensaba Miyu ….

-Next!!!!!!-grito la pelirroja que de un patada tiro a Miyu hacia el vestidor mientras después aparecía Miyu con un traje de baño verde que era muy lindo tenía vlores en la parte de arriba la parte de abajo era unas patas de color verde lima con las sandalias que Yoh le compro Miyu se veía muy tierna y le venía el conjunto, pero una coneja no le gustaba el color que le habían puesto a Miyu.

-Mikokonako puuff- grito Mikona donde de su perla empezaba a brillar y un montón de lucesz rodeaban a Miyu tranformando su traje en Listones rosados que cubrían su cuerpo entonces

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- se escucho desde afuera donde los muchachos ¬¬U tomaban sol otros hacían castillos de arena, otros tomaban jugos tropicales en fin que salió Mikona pues obio para ser como decir esto a si a una representante de moda lo que iban usando cada una.

-Mi BUENAS MI TARDES MI A MI LOS MI MUCHACHOS MI QUE MI ESTAN MI PRESENTE MI AQUÍ DEMOS MI INICIO MI A MI LAS MI MODELOS MI…-PRESENTANDO MIKONA

La primera que salió fue Kiarri que lucía un traje de baño café que resaltaba su busto con un conjunto de tiritas al lado haciendo que el Ainu se le saliera las sangre por las narices nOn y riendo muy kodashi jojojojojojojojojojojojojojojo daba miedo que idea les pasaría por la mente.

-Mi Kiari mi parece mi toda mi una mi-antes que dijera algo no debido ella miro a la coneja diciendo voy a sacar de la tele el canal de conejos apasionados 2 ¬¬U Mikona callo en depresión entonces se guardo las palabras, la segunda era Maya luciendo un traje de baño rojo que hacía resaltar mucho sus pechos viendo muy sexy con unos short rojo ajustados a su cuerpo en la parte de arriba decía en el bikini let me (traducción: Let me significa "Sacame") a Len le pareció que le iba a dar un ataque cardiaco por lo que veía que su hemorragia nasal no resisitio y lo saco volando por toda la playa.

- Mi Maya ¬¬U mi luciendo mi un mi traje mi de mi baño mi de mi guardianes mi de mi la mi bahía-dijo la coneja celosa por que Len se fijo mucho en esa pelirroja.

- Jojojojojjojojojjoj….nadie se resiste a mis encantos w ahora –dijo mientras se sienta en una silla de sol y se empieza a poner bronceador en todo su cuerpo y esperaba algo que saliera de esa puerta pero fue atendida por 3 sexy camareros que le ofrecían dulces,bebidas,comida mientas ellos, alababan a la chica diciendo cosas bellas.

-Sra.Natsume luce muy hermosa este dia-dijo uno

-Su belleza no compara a ninguna-dijo el segundo

-Es la sexy de todos los tiempos-dijo el tercero.

Pero en ese momento salió Miyu con dos colitas con un bikini rosado con corazones en la parte de arriba y unos short cortos para baño rosado con las chalas que Yoh le había comprado, el muchacho de los audífonos naranjo al verla así se quedo embobado por su ternura y belleza sus mejillas tan ruborizadas su cuerpo perfecto sin mas de lo que Yoh podía pedir.

-Mi Miyu-michan-grito la coneja eufórica lazando se a la muchacha, a sus bustos- Mi te mi han mi crecido mi los mi pechos mi-dijo Mikona mientras las observaba.

Miyu se hizo un tomate mientras caminaba como robot hacia la playa pero antes que alguien la llamara ella ya estaba en ella.

Ella al haber corrido mucho estaba agotada mientras se sacaba las chalas y tocaba el agua con sus pies al principio estaba helada.

-Kyaaa que fría esta –dijo ella contenta, mientras caminaba un rato vio una especie de rama larga la cogió y empezó a practicar un poco con ella, todavía recordaba la pelea con Saya se había agotado mucho al no poder ocupar bien su poder , sonó un ¡Splash! Miro la cantidad de gotas que caían mientras se le venía unas imágenes.

Visión:

Cómo has sabido que estaría aquí? –pregunto

-Kouta a ti te gusta ver el mar desde aquí ¿no? –dijo ella –Me acorde cuando vi este lugar.

-No ha cambiado nada desde cuando éramos pequeños- dijo Kouta sereno

-Y pensar que ya vamos en la universidad…Ya que estamos aquí, vamos a ver el mar de cerca. Dijo Yuuka mientras tomaba la mano de Kouta y bajaba la escalera que se dirigía hacia el mar.

-E-Eh ¿Qué haces? –dijo el mientras la chica lo jalaba.

-No pasa nada ¡ lo había hecho mil veces! –dijo ella mientras bajaban

Llegaron al la playa y la observaban

-Habíamos jugado muchas veces aquí-dijo la chica al joven

-Si-respondió el – La ultima vez, Kanae y todos nosotros…-dijo el melancólico

-Kanae-chan –dijo Yuuka mientras bajaba la cabeza.

- Vaya…le gustaba buscar conchas en esta playa..-dijo observando el mar mientras se ponía en cuclillas y observaba la tierra mientras la recordaba

-Kouta –dijo ella

-¿Qué? –dijo el

-Mira allí- dijo ella

Mientras los 2 quedaban impresionados por lo que veían pero ahí las imágenes se borraron para Miyu mientras ella caía de rodillas llorando.

-Dosshe, que fue eso por que observo esto-dijo la chica mientras se se tapaba la cara con sus codos mientras lloraba pero sintió una caricia en su cabeza mientras la joven se quito los codos para observar que era quien entonces cuando lo vio apareció un rubor en sus mejillas mientras el con los dedos le sacaba las lagrimas.

-Yoh-dijo ella mientras en tono muy tierno mientras se para y quedaba al frente de el,se fregaba los ojos – Yoh quiero que tengamos un combate aquí para poder entrenar mejor dijo ella mientras tomaba el palo y el chico quedaba oO atonito por su petición.

-Bueno si es eso lo que quieres lo hare –dijo el mientras esbozaba un sonrisa muy cálida ,que hizo que apareciera un rubor en la chica y tomaba también un palo.-¿Estas lista?

- Si –dijo ella mientras –Miko Silk,Miko Admidamaru -,mientras gritaba y aparecían los 2 espiritus los 2 hicieron la posesión de objetos mientras la cantidad de energía se hacia evidente.

La chica se preparo para el primer ataque mientras el chico comenzaba atacando por su frente pero desapareció frente a sus ojos.

-Nani –dijo ella pero sintió como Yoh la iba atacar que ella lo esquivo rodando en el suelo poniendo se de pie y atacando ella mientras lo atacaba de frente mientras chocaban con gran fuerza mientras ella despareció mientras el chico la buscaba pero ella lo ataco de arriba mientras el lo esquivaba lo joven atacaba con mucha dedicación mientras el chico la esquivaba hasta que ella pensó en como lo podía tener para atacarlo que se puso detrás sin que se diera cuenta el joven sintió algo que estaba detrás se dio vuelta y choco su posecion contra a la de ella mientras los 2 objetos volaban mientras la chica estaba encima de chico mientras el agua mojaba sus cuerpos los 2 se observaban mutuamente mientras una sonrisa se daban con un rubor la chica, el joven tenía una alga pegada en la mejilla mientras ella se la sacaba y sintió como una pequeña caricia que el tomo su mano mientras vio una pequeña herida en su dedo la observo no era muy grave pero le ardía. Yoh se sentó haciendo que ella también el joven se llevo el dedo de Miyu a los labios mientras el lo besaba tiernamente que hizo que Miyu pareciera un tomate mejor dicho sintió como sus narices iban a explotar que ella se paro mientras decía.

-Cre-eo que voy a iir a bus—car las co-osas para seguir entrenando.

La chica salió mientras cuando iba a agarrar el palo este se fue con el mar mientras ella salía detras el.

-Espera-dijo la chica mientras corría a buscarlo llego muy lejos ya no veía a Yoh estaba cerca de unas rocas pero en esos instante vio como una sombra caía al fondo del mar.

-aaah??-dijo viendo y acercando se al mar pero por una razón sintió como alguien se ahogaba que no lo pensó ni dos veces y se tiro al agua mientras, un niño se hundía al fondo.

Ella nadaba rápido hasta que se le perdió de sus manos y le faltaba el aire, ella decía en su mente ¡ No dejare que se ahogue nunca! Apareciendo una luz rosada en el mar mientras el agua salía un resplandor que fue de segundos pero los chicos lo vieron yendo al lugar había sido lejos pero se vio,mientras Miyu alcanzaba al niño lo tomaba y se iba a la superficie mientras agotada salía del fondo del mar ,donde llevaba al niño a la orilla ,lo dejo en el suelo mientras mojada ponía su oído en su pecho respiraba eso era bueno.

-Oye…-dijo la chica mientras movía un poco al niño –Hey despierta-dijo ella

-Cof cof- escupiendo el niño el agua a la cara de la chica mientras ella se lo limpiaba ¬¬U.-¿quin eres tu?-dijo el chico asustado mientras trato de huir

- aaaah…?oO así das la gracia a tu salvadora-dijo la chica

--Opacho odia a todos los humanos quiere que todos mueran-dijo Opacho mientras escondia sus ojos.

- Sabes puede que odies a mucha gente pero te dire algo tu mamá, papá y hermanos te querían mucho siempre te protegieron dando su vida para salvarte de ellos, hay gente en este mundo que es buena y mala no desconfíes de la gente, si no la conoces por eso Opacho cada vez que tu estés en peligro yo te protegeré con mi vida por eso recuerda lo-dijo Muy mientras el niño la miraba noto en sus ojos que era sincera y pura su promesa no era mentira sus ojos se tronaron de color rosado.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Dijo el niño

- Mi nombre es Miyu Miname-dijo la chica se paro mientras millones de gotas de agua se rompían en la ola mojando sus ojos viendo un brillo de un angel.

-Mi..Yu-dijo Opacho observando a Miyu

-Si.-dijo la chica pero cuando vio no estaba oO- Opacho?????

-Miyuuuuuu-escucho un grito que la llamaba ella vio quien eran, estaban Nao,Lyzerg buscando la.

-Nao-chan-grito ella mientras corría hacia ellos cuando llego

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Lyzerg a la chica

- Te estuvimos buscando mucho, pero lo bueno es que estés bien-dijo ella –si supieras el medio escanda lo que tiene Maya por tu desesperación jejeje llamo al FBI jejeje.,vamos para decirle que estas bien

Despues de todo el ajetreo los chicos se pusieron a jugar Bolley Ball el partió era peleado mientras que Miyu observaba la pelota para pegarle no era buena para jugar pero trataba después de terminar el juego.

-Miyu-dijo Yoh mientras la miraba –quiero que me acompañes a este lugar –dijo el mientras le tomaba la mano

-Mi Mikona mi ira-dijo Mikona en el momento cuando iba fue agarrada de las orejas por Maya.

-Tu bolas de pelos no intervendrás-dijo ella mientras la ponía en una caja con candados y muchas cosas mas –Jojojojojojojo-reía mientras se iba.

-Mi sacame mi de mi aquí mi o mi si mi no mi veras mi pelirroja mi de mi segunda mi –le gritaba la coneja con un millón de garabatos y mil insultos nOnU jeje.

En esos momentos Maya con Len estaban tirados en medio de la playa pero el problema que Maya se había curado con Sake y quiso pasar al otro nivel con Len pero justo en lo mas caliente de los besos se quedo dormida e imagínense lo que pasaría si despertara.

-Huuuum…-dijo la colorina mientras se empezaba a despertar

-oO!!!!!!!!!!-Len se quedo inmóvil y mientras muchas gotitas de sudor corria por su cuerpo Maya lo mataría mas que vivo lo dejaría sin el día del padre TToTT O madre

-Leeeen??? ¿Que hago aquí?-dijo ella mientras se paraba y Len veía las enormes chichis que le decía Maya a sus pechos mientras un gran hemorragia nasal se hacía visible ante ella el chico se la tapo.

-Len con quien estas imaginando cosas dime que la voy a matar,la dejare sin sus chichis y mas encima no tendrá el día de las madres –grito óó eufórica mientras siento un punny…..

-Punny xx-dijo la chica mientras miraba abajo y..

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh ¡!!!!!!!óOó Tao Len vuelve aquí pervertido de mierda –salio la chica corriendo detrás de el chico que este huía lo mas que sus piernas podía correr Xx estaba muerto!!!!!!

Naomi estaba observando la puesta de sol mientras recordaba lo que Lyzerg le había dicho unas lagrimas puras,caían haciendo notar que ella lloraba Miyako la consolaba pero eso no era lo suficiente su primer amor fue no correspondido cuando en ese momento sintió una gran poder espiritual donde se acercaba al lugar donde Miyu e Yoh estaban,ella se paro mientras tomaba su arco y flechas e iba corriendo al lugar mientras se encuentra con Maya persiguiendo a Len,ella noto que la colorina no tenía parte de arriba entonces la chica le grito.

-Maya ¡!!!!!-grito la chica a Maya

-Que óOó-grito mientras le salían fuego por sus ojos,pero justo en esos momentos ella sintió una gran energía peligrosa y a la vez conocida al igual con el ojo dorado mientras Maya iba donde Naomi con el brazo tapando sus chichis.

-Toma Maya-le dijo Naomi mientras le entregaba una polera roja que tenía puesta mientras ella se quedaba con bikini e iban al lugar….donde estaba esa energía conocida pero en esos momentos Maya vio unas imágenes.

Vision:

-Miyuuuuuuu-gritaba Yoh mientras trataba de salvar a la chica que caía por la roca al mar

-Yoooooooh-grito la chica

- Ataque de la mil navajas-mientras veía a una chica tirando su ataque mientras era herido Yoh de gravedad.

Fin de la visión

Maldición ,se decía mientras sus pupilas aparecían como de un dragón mientras aceleraba mas el paso tenía que impedir que eso pasara mientras todos hacía sus poseciones de objetos

Naomi al ver los ojos de Maya vio como una gran energía espiritual la rodeaba una gran fuerza al igual que Miyu, podría ser que ella tambien liberara esa gran cantidad de energía como lo hacia Miyu pero no ella lo sabía controlar pero pórque en este instante

Aparecía esta energía ya estando a su lado nunca lo percibió, en este momento capaz porque Miyu estaba en peligro tambien estoy preocupada puede sentir esta excitación de poder

(Chibis: No mal piensen esto se refiere que esta..esta

aaah??...callate ella quiere estar con Lyzerg y azotarlo contra latigo (Sacando una especie de latigo) y azotarlo y escucharlo que diga ¡Mas! ¡Mas Nao! Eso es mas fuerte w (se puso a pensar la imagen y exploto en una hemorragia nasal saliendo por la ventana volando)

Hey espera..no puedo creer que otra vez la voy a ir a buscar TToTT de nuevo no puedes controlarte O ..bueno sigamos con la historia mientras la alcanzo)

Solo Mayaa esperaba llegar a tiempo antes de lo que se temía

-¡Tengo que darme prisa!-grito ella mientras su velocidad incrementaba como de un lobo ….Oo (Chibis :Ni la escritora tiene idea como pudo)

Mientras en una roca estaba la chica y Yoh mirando el atardecer

-Kawai!!!!!!!!!!Sugoi…!!!!!!!!-gritaba la chica muy contenta y maravillada por el paisaje –Es la primera vez que Miyu ve esto Yoh – le dijo la chica mirando al chico mientras había un brillo en sus ojos.

- Esto es lo que la naturaleza nos da todos los días por eso es bello,y hermoso a la vez verlo con la gente que quieres-dijo el chico mientras observaba un rubor en sus mejillas

-Yoh- dijo ella en un tono tierno mientras el le acariciaba la mejilla muy delicado mientras ella se perdía en observaba sus ojos sin perderlos,el chico tomo una de sus mechas mientras la corría para ver sus ojos mientras se acercaba a ella y empezó a rozar su nariz con la de ella mientras ella reía de los nervios mientras se acercaba a sus labios donde la chica empezó a cerrar sus ojos de a poco pero justo en el momento de el toque.

-Interrumpo- dijo una voz mientras hizo que los chicos vieran quien era……


End file.
